Coco, la leyenda de Halcón II
by Lily Boom
Summary: Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que la tripulación del Crazy Stone Head y Coco estuvieron cerca de descubrir la leyenda de Halcón y aunque no lo saben, solo los descendientes podrán encontrar el tesoro: la verdad.Me quedé en el comic 14 así que...
1. Introdución

**Coco, la leyenda del Halcón II**

**Resumen ampliado:**

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que la tripulación del Crazy Stone Head y Coco estuvieron cerca de descubrir la leyenda de Halcón y aunque no lo saben, solo los descendientes podrán encontrar el "tesoro": la verdad.

En tanto, en otro punto del mapa hasta ahora no visto en el cómic original, una misteriosa dama trabaja como camarera. ¿Quién es y qué interés tiene en la tripulación del Crazy Stone Head?

**Nota del autor:**

Ya sé que esto no es "cross over" pero es que no había una modalidad de "_Full Ahead Coco!_" y no sé cómo o dónde pedirlo. Así que era colgarlo en "_One Piece"_ o aquí. Si sabéis algo sobre fans de esta serie decirles dónde encontrarme, he he.

Me quedé en el cómic 14 así que lo siento si hago algo de Spoiler en algún momento y en otros escribo algo que contradiga lo que sigue después. Según vayan saliendo a la venta nuevos números o consiga leerlos por otros medios, intentaré seguir con nuevos datos. Si eso, ruego me perdonéis esos errores.

**Personajes nuevos a tener en cuenta:**

Isabelle "Alex" Farkena: Una mujer de unos veintitantos años (más o menos los que tiene Bakuchi, para hacerse una idea); pelo largo, ondulado y rojo, ojos verde brillante y vivos… Toda una belleza sureña. Tiene fuerza y sus músculos están muy desarrollados aunque su forma general es la de una chica muy atractiva y desarrollada; un punto a su favor puesto que sus enemigos tienden a subestimarla al verla como mujer.

Sobre su pasado no se conoce casi nada desde el punto en que se la encontró medio muerta sobre una tabla víctima de un naufrágio. Desde entonces, cambió su nombre por Alex "el fénix".

La verdad es que estuvo un día relacionada con la Red Skele y con los hermanos Barts. Una vez tuvo un romance con Lag Barts a pesar de que este estaba prometido con su amiga la capitana Spard. Cuando este fue asesinado ella escapó antes de que ella fuese también asesinada por traición y su embarazo se viese de manifiesto. Se unió a un barco pirata aún con el orgullo intacto y allí dió a luz a su hijo al que puso el nombre de Coco dándole su apellido. Sin embargo, cuando el barco fue atacado, ella fue arrojada al mar con una espada clavada en el pecho. Puesto que fue de lado a lado justo en el corazón no se molestaron en comprobar si moría y se llevaron a su hijo. Más tarde el barco fue atacado y la capitana Spard encontró al niño que recogió y protegió hasta llegar a tierra con su propio hijo al ver el nombre del huerfano grabado en una medalla con el rostro de su madre.

Dándola todos por muerta, fue encontrada por unas pescadoras que la llevaron al puerto de la isla de las amazonas (libro 13) donde la cuidaron unas ancianas hasta que despertó. Cuando le preguntaron por el nombre ella solo contestó "Ales, Alex el fénix".

Días después de eso, ella desapareció tras robar un barco de tamaño medio que pagó tras un año de saqueos regresando y dejándo una bolsa de joyas y diversos víveres y materiales.

Desde entonces, ella buscó a su hijo sin éxito hasta convencerse de que lo más seguro era que los piratas que la atacaron lo mataran. Más tarde se le unió Kai y junto a él navegó por años hasta asentarse en el puerto de Arabasta donde comenzó a trabajar como protección de la misma con sus hombres que la abandonaron y se dedicaron a la buena vida.

A pesar de todo eso, es la única mujer descendiente que se conoce que tenga recuerdo no solo del pasado de dicha civilización (aunque ella no lo recuerde debido a un golpe fuerte que se dio al casi morir) y sea capaz de transformar a sus bestias en sus diversos estados.

Kai "El Negro": Un enorme gigante negro bastante musculado, calvo pero con perilla. Su afición principal es cuidar de su capitana y amiga Isa. Él sabe todo lo referente a la relación de esa chica con la leyenda del halcón y tiende a proteger dicho secreto. Su principal tesoro es su amiga, aunque si le intentasen quitar su pendiente, único recuerdo de su padre, tampoco dudaría en perseguir al ladrón hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo y recuperar su tesoro.

**Bestias nuevas:**

Surikei- "Suri"o "Su": Es un tigre negro (pantera) con gigantismo lo que le hace perfecto para montar como si fuese un caballo. El arma en que se transforma es una espada doble que por un lado lanza rayos destructores y por el otro sirve para matar los espíritus que rodean a un moribundo y causan la muerte de las personas.

Horushey- "Horus": Es un halcón peregrino que en su transformación intermedia adopta el tamaño de un avión transportando a su dueña en su espalda. Es un cruce entre el dios tutelar de los cielos y una de las bestias trasfigurables por lo que puede adoptar la forma de un dios tutelar en su transformación intermedia y al transformarse en arma se adhiere a su ama dotándola de alas y una armadura impenetrable y que refleja los ataques recibidos tras absorberlos.


	2. Episodio 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía ya unas horas que la tripulación del Crazy Stone Head había llegado a puerto para reabastecer el barco. Lo malo es que a los cinco minutos, Coco y Alice ya se habían perdido.

"Coco." Le llamaron sus compañeros por todas las calles. "Coco¿dónde estas?"

Todos estaban preocupados porque a pesar de que había mejorado como pirata, aún era un crío. Y Miluca además estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que él tuviese que enfrentarse solo con sus manos a alguien que fuese más mayor y fuerte que él.

Lo que no sabían era que él se había ido persiguiendo a Alice hasta un callejón donde cuando Coco la alcanzó, la ardilla estaba sujeta en el aire por un mendigo.

"¡Suéltala, es mía!" Le gritó al mendigo cuando este iba a trincharla con una navaja.

En un momento ya no había un mendigo sino cuatro, tres a su espalda cerrándole la salida y el de la ardilla frente a él.

"Soy un pirata, y como no soltéis a mi ardilla…" Dijo nervioso.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme, enano?" Dijo el que sujetaba a la ardilla.

Entonces, una sombra negra saltó sobre el hombre que soltó a la ardilla por lo que el bicho la cogió de un solo bocado dejando fuera solo un trozo de cola de Alice.

Los atacantes entonces salieron corriendo y solo quedó una mujer en la entrada de la calle.

"¡Suri!" Gritó la chica dejando las bolsas y la tela de la que había venido cargando sobre sus hombros en el suelo. "¡Ya te vale¿eh¡Que se supone que tenías que ayudarme a cargar con la carne, no…!" Entonces reparó en Coco. "¿Te pasa algo? No me digas que te estaban molestando esos tíos."

"Yo… ¡Alice!" Dije ya llorando. "¡Ese bicho se ha comido a mi amiga!"

Entonces esa chica miró al enorme monstruo.

"Vale, Suri." Le dijo. "Suéltala. Ya. Los malditos bandidos se han ido, suelta a nuestra amiga."

Con cuidado el monstruo soltó a la ardilla que rodó en el suelo mientras ella se adelantaba a Coco y se ponía en cuclillas para llamarla.

"Alice… Alice, bonita…" Le llamó.

La ardilla entonces fue hasta ella que la cogió con cuidado.

"¿Es tuya?" Le preguntó al chico. "Deberías cuidarla más, esta chica no es precisamente un animal pulgoso." Dijo cogiéndola.

"¿Me la devuelves?" Le preguntó él.

"Solo si me dices en qué se transforma esta chiquitina cuando la llamas en su estado intermedio." Dijo ella tras retirarla cuando parecía que se la iba a devolver.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó él.

"Si no me lo dices bien no hay amiga." Afirmó ella.

"En… en una espada." Dijo Coco tartamudeando.

"Correcto." Dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndola en su cabeza. "Cuídala bien, es una pequeña encantadora. Vamos, pedazo de bicho gordo y vago." Le dijo a su bestia volviéndose y dándole un cachete suave en el culo. "Hay que llevarse el pedido a la taberna."

"Perdona…" Dijo Coco. "Yo… creo que me he perdido."

"Vale, ven a la taberna también." Dijo ella. "Todo el mundo pasa por allí, tus padres te encontrarán allí."

"Yo… no tengo padres." Dijo él.

"Vale, luego me lo cuentas." Dijo ella. "Coge, si no te importa, échame una mano con los barriles. Lo de llevarlos rodando no es muy bueno. ¡Vamos, no te quedes dormido!"

"Ah, claro." Dijo él. "¡Sí! Por cierto…" Dijo mientras pasaban por unas calles con el monstruo cargando con unos bultos sangrantes mientras ella cargaba con unas tinas y bolsas y Coco llevaba un barrilete bajo cada brazo. "Me llamo Coco."

"Coco, que nombre tan bonito." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Encantada Coco, me llamo Isa."

Esa chica era yo.

"Capitán, no hay ni rastro de Coco." Dijo Pete.

"Nada, es como si se hubiese esfumado." Afirmó Hulk.

"Capitán." Dijo Bakuchi llegando con un hombre enorme y negro. "Creo que debería oír a este hombre."

"Si buscáis a un niño pequeño lo mejor sería que fueseis a la taberna de la plaza menor." Dijo el gigante. "Todo el mundo se pasa por allí una vez al día y seguramente alguien le haya visto."

"¿Tú le has visto?" Le preguntó Barts.

"No, pero si alguien le ha visto allí lo sabrán." Dijo el gigante. "Por aquí, yo iba a ir a ese sitio. Una amiga trabaja allí."

"Que aproveche, pequeño." Le dije al chico que me había encontrado antes.

"Oye, Isa." Me dijo mientras cogía unas jarras para servir unas cervezas que tenía que llevar a unas mesas. "¿Tú nunca descansas?"

"No cuando la taberna está en hora punta." Afirmé tirando las cañas con una rapidez pasmosa. "Pero no te preocupes, si necesitas algo pídelo y veré qué puedo hacer."

"¡Salud, Isa!" me dijo uno de los clientes alzando la jarra.

"¡Salud!" Contesté sonriendo y brindando con él antes de ir a llevar las diez jarras de cerveza que cargaba en la bandeja sobre mi cabeza en una mano.

Estaba sirviendo la sexta mesa de comida cuando entró Kailee con más gente.

"Eh, Isa." Me dijo. "Aquí hay unos tíos que buscan a alguien."

"Enseguida estoy ahí." Le contesté. "¿Mesa?"

"Afirmativo, para seis." Me dijo.

"La de junto a la ventana." Le dije yendo hacia la barra.

"Lo siento." Les dijo Kailee girándose a sus acompañantes. "Esto suele estar lleno a la hora de la comida. Lo mejor será que os sentéis, enseguida estará con vosotros. Os acompaño."

"¿Y qué hay de Coco?" Preguntó un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza preocupado.

"Él sabe cuidarse solo." Dijo el guaperas con el pañuelo sobre la frente.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dije poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa donde se habían sentado los dos chicos de antes con un hombre de pelo blanco, una niña pequeña descendiente, un hombre con media cara tapada por su melena y un hombre bastante fuerte. "¿Qué va a ser?" Añadí sacando la libreta. "Perdón, SULLIVAN, TE ESTOY VIENDO. NADA DE PELEAS AQUÍ. Perdón, qué ibais a pedir."

"Ron." Dijeron el peli-blanco y el del pañuelo en la frente a la vez.

"Para mí también." Dijo el de pelo largo cubriendo media cara.

"Yo quiero vino blanco." Dijo el del pañuelo en la cabeza con aire preocupado.

"Perfecto¿usted?" Le pregunté al forzudo que estaba rojo.

"Un… Una… cerveza." Dijo tartamudeando.

"A Hulk le gusta la camarera." Comenzó a bromear el del pañuelo en la frente.

"Perdona, buscábamos a un chico." Me dijo la chica. "Se llama Coco."

"A sí." Dijo el otro del pañuelo. "Como de esta altura, moreno…"

"Se ve que hoy estoy encontrando todo lo que la gente pierde. ¿Sois los famosos amigos perdidos?" Dije sonriendo y acabando de anotar el pedido. "Está comiendo tranquilo, le diré que estáis aquí. Ahora os traigo el pedido."

Deprisa me fui a coger el pedido junto con otro más de otra mesa. En el tiempo que llevaba allí había aprendido a utilizar mis habilidades en múltiples casos diferentes a lo habitual. Así que ahora era la camarera más cotizada de todo el lugar. Servía las bebidas con más estilo y rapidez que cualquier otra mujer de por allí, y había aprendido a cocinar más cosas aparte de lo que solía cocinar antes para sobrevivir.

"Chico, tus amigos han llegado." Le dije a Coco mientras colocaba todas las bebidas en la bandeja. "En la mesa junto a la ventana."

"Espera, dónde están." Me preguntó levantándose para seguirme.

"Eh, primero acaba de comer." Le dije cogiendo la bandeja y luego un par de vasos más vacíos. "Luego ya irás, son fáciles de reconocer."

"¡Eh, Coco!" Dijo Barts cuando le vio llegar a su mesa entre el resto de mesas. "Pensábamos que te habías perdido."

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Le preguntó Bakuchi cogiéndole por la cabeza tranquilamente. "Nos habías dado un susto de muerte."

"Deja al chaval." Le dijo Death.

"Sí ha tenido que pasar miedo estando solo por ahí." Dijo Peter.

"Miluca." Le dijo Coco a la chica mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "Oye¿has visto a la mujer de la taberna?"

"¿A la camarera?" Preguntó ella. "Todos la han visto." Añadió sonriendo. "Hulk se puso como un tomate cuando ella venía, y Bakuchi creo que le ha intentado ligar también."

"No, no." Dijo Coco. "Me refiero… Creo que es descendiente también."

Ella entonces me miró y luego buscó a la mujer con la mirada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Me preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

"Sabía qué era Alice y en qué se convertía." Afirmó Coco.

"¡Ah!" Dijo entonces localizándome cerca de la mesa retirando los platos sucios de otra con una sonrisa. "Es… es una de nosotros..." Añadió casi susurrándole a Coco.

"Oye, chica." Me llamó el peli-blanco cuando la taberna ya se había vaciado casi del todo. "Oye, chica. La cuenta."

"Va." Dije desde el otro lado de la barra secando una jarra para saltar sobre la encimera y estirarme las ropas mientras iba hacia ellos. "A ver…" dije calculando el precio de todo y diciéndoselo por separado para que uno a uno fuesen pagándome.

Era una pandilla un poco rara, pero al menos eran majos. Coco, el pequeño me había presentado a todos cuando fui a recogerles las cosas sucias.

Entonces me fue cuando me quedé atónita, Bakuchi, Hulk, Pete Rodman, Death y Miluca.

Esta última era una descendiente también, y cuando les vi juntos me di cuenta de que ella debía ser la dueña femenina de Alice.

"Así que tú eres la dueña de la pequeña Alice¿eh?" Dije cuando me la presentó y antes de que me presentase al del pelo blanco.

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?" Me preguntó Pete mientras Death me miraba con interés.

"Bueno, supongo que la conozco." Dije sonriendo y devolviendo los cambios. "Aquí tenéis… las vueltas."

"Oye Coco." Le dijo Barts cuando me vieron salir con un borracho y tirarlo en un abrevadero de caballos antes de tirarle a mi mascota un buen trozo de carne. "Esa mujer¿qué relación tiene con ese gato blanco enorme?"

"Es… Surikei…" Dijo Miluca con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo Barts. "¿Qué ese bicho es una bestia transfigurable?"

A todo esto fuera se había armado una pelea; el borracho que había tirado al agua se había levantado y había buscado pelea contra mí.

"Esto… jefes, lo siento pero será mejor que salga." Dijo Kailee levantándose cuando el borracho fue a estrellarse a la pared haciendo un ruido sordo.

Entonces todos se asomaron a la ventana para ver qué ocurría fuera. Así que sin que yo lo quisiese me vieron enviar a mi oponente al agua de nuevo con una sola patada mientras Kailee me cogía en alto después de que yo diese la patada.

"¿Le a dado ella el golpe o ha sido él?" Preguntó Pete.

"Ha tenido que ser él." Dijo Hulk. "Ella no parece tan fuerte."

"Pues para no serlo tiene mucho coraje." Afirmó Bakuchi cuando me vieron patalear sujeta en el aire por Kailee.

Claro que eso fue hasta que me dijo que había gente mirando por la ventana y me paré; me alisé la ropa quitándome el polvo y me dispuse a volver dentro.

"Coco¿en serio creéis que ella es una descendiente?" Le preguntó Bakuchi al niño mientras caminaban por las calles.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "Bueno, eso creemos Miluca y yo. Sabía qué era Alice."

"Entonces podría ser de Hakumu." Dijo Death.

"Es cierto." Dijo Pete. "Por lo que sabemos podría ser de ellos."

"No sé…" Dijo Coco. "No parecía… mala persona. Sentí…"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Pete atento.

"Nada." Dijo Coco. "Sentí como algo cálido cuando hablaba con ella."

En realidad había sido cuando le toqué al devolverle la ardilla. Había sido algo fugaz, no más que unas palmadas en la cabeza, pero él había sentido algo cálido cuando lo hice.

Entonces, llegaron al puerto cargados de las provisiones a cargar en el barco.

"Bueno, metamos todo esto dentro." Dijo Barts.

Estaban cargando todo cuando tras Coco apareció de nuevo el tigre blanco tirando de una carretilla grande con unos barriles.

"¡Hey¿Habéis visto ese bicho?" Preguntó Pete.

"Es Surikei." Dijo Miluca. "La dueña no debe andar muy lejos…"

En efecto, al poco vieron que la pelirroja (yo) llegaba con unos palos sobre los hombros y un montón de bolsas en los extremos, canturreando algo mientras avanzaba cargada hasta los topes.

"Espere señorita." Me dijo Hulk corriendo para ayudarme. "Deja que te ayude."

"Muchas gracias." Dije sonriendo y viéndome liberada del peso.

"Es demasiado peso para una dama." Dijo él.

"Hulk está ayudando a la novia…" Comenzó a canturrear Bakuchi.

"La verdad es que una de mis tareas en llevar los pedidos a los barcos por las tardes antes de que zarpen." Contesté sonriendo e ignorando las burlas de su barco. "Hago esto cada día."

"Eh, Alex." Me gritaron de un barco. "Tu gato ha traído el barril¿y la comida?"

"La parte frontal del caballero." Le dije al del barco. "Y del cobra es la de la trasera. Hulk, yo llevaré estos pedidos."

"Hum." Me contestó él antes de que empezase a correr para ir a otro lado del puerto a repartir la comida que nos habían encargado.

"Eh, Hulk." Le dijo Migal cuando volvió de repartir lo del palo. "Parece que te has olvidado de Kamara pronto¿no?"

Eso fue suficiente para que comenzase una persecución de ambos por el barco. En cambio Jhon Barts parecía callado mirando el puerto, pensando.

"Capitán." Le dijo Nose. "Qué te ocurre que estás tan callado."

"Estaba pensando." Afirmó él. "Esa chica, me resulta curiosamente familiar. Es realmente misteriosa."

"No parece más que una simple repartidora." Sentenció Nose.

"No sé, pero es misteriosa." Afirmó él mientras me veía venir. "Oye." Me llamó. "Chica, pelirroja. ¿Puedes acercarte?"

"¿Sí?" Pregunté divertida. "¿Querías algo? Si es un pedido estás de suerte, ahora iba a por otro pedido."

"Oye¿me conoces?" Me preguntó haciéndome que tropezase ante una pregunta tan tonta.

"Aparte de porque has venido antes con el resto de gente del barco a la taberna, no." Le dije. "Ahora, si no querías nada más… tengo trabajo que hacer."

"No, espera." Me dijo. "Estaba preguntándome si no te importaría traernos algo de bebida."

"Ahora hablamos el mismo lenguaje." Le dije divertida. "¿Qué va a ser?"

"Chicos, bebida para el viaje." Le llamé.

"Para mí ron." Dijo Bakuchi apareciendo por la cubierta y mirándome. "Y creo que Hulk y Migal será lo mismo, están corriendo por la cubierta."

"Entonces que sean dos barriles de ron, una caja de botellas de vino y refresco para los peques." Me dijo el capitán. "Y ya de paso, unos pinchitos de esos que teníais en la taberna."

"Marchando." Dije sonriendo y llamando a mi mascota. "Ir preparando el dinero para cuando volvamos."

"Espera." Me dijo Bakuchi. "Yo te acompaño, va a ser mucho para cargar tú sola y tu mascota merece un descanso."

"Ah, Suri no está muy cansada, pero se agradece la ayuda." Dije sonriendo. "Por aquí."

Ese chico no parecía mala persona, era incluso agradable a la vista. Y muy charlatán.

"Parece que has capturado el corazón del pequeño Hulk." Me dijo mientras él llevaba un tonel de ron y yo las botellas de vino.

"Creo que él es cualquier cosa menos pequeño." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y no creo que haya capturado nada."

"Solo bromeaba." Me dijo. "¿Y bien, qué otros encantos guardas en la manga?"

"No guardo nada en la manga." Afirmé sonriendo. "Salvo… bueno, una chica debe poder defenderse, no hay nada malo en ello."

"Bueno, lo mejor sería dejar que un hombre la defienda." Me dijo él. "Como lo de llevar peso."

"El dueño de la taberna necesita ayuda, ya no está como hace unos años." Afirmé sonriendo. "Como yo soy joven soy sus fuerzas. Hago recados, la compra, sirvo mesas, cocino…"

"Y peleas¿no?" Me dijo.

"Un poco." Dije sonriendo orgullosa. "La verdad es que he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir y ser de ayuda."

"Cuenta." Me dijo.

"Y sabe no solo hacer de camarera sino también pelear, cocinar, hacer las veces de médico, cazar, pescar…" Oí que le decía Bakuchi a su gente mientras el forzudo y yo colocábamos los pedidos de alcohol en su bodega.

"Dicho así me hace hasta sentirme abochornada." Dije sonriendo.

"¿De verdad sabes hacer todo eso?" Me preguntó él.

"Más o menos." Dije sonriendo. "Claro que contra ti posiblemente no tuviese muchas expectativas de ganarte."

Tenía mis dudas, pero posiblemente tuviese posibilidades de ganarle; claro que eso no era muy sabio reconocerlo ante un hombre que al parecer se servía de la fuerza bruta para pelear.

"En fin, esto ya está." Dije acomodando el último barril y quitándome el polvo de las manos. "Ahora… que el jefe me pague y me iré para que podáis iros vosotros."

"Oh, no molestas." Me dijo sujetándome la puerta para que saliese.

"Muy amable." Dije sonriendo. "Eh, jefe. La cuenta, la abonáis y me largo." Le dije al del pelo blanco.

"La cuenta, ya…" Dijo él. "¿Sirve con esto?" Preguntó poniéndome unas monedas de oro en la mano.

"Más o menos." Afirmé tras morderlas. "No son lo usual pero… sí, creo que servirán. En fin, un placer haber hecho negocios con vosotros. Si alguna vez volvéis por aquí no dudéis en venir a visitarme."

"Isa." Me dijo el niño. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Hey, Coco." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya ves. Vine a hacer un trabajo, lo he hecho, se me ha pagado… me largo. Te echaré de menos, eres el niño más bonito que me he encontrado nunca. Bueno eres el único. Eh." Dije reparando en la niña. "Cuida bien de ella¿vale? Con faldas es un poco difícil pelear." Añadí guiñándole un ojo antes de saltar por cubierta y descender por una cuerda hasta el muelle para iniciar mi camino de vuelta.

Pensé que les había perdido de vista hasta que a la hora de la cena les volví a ver en la taberna. En realidad fue solo al capitán, a Bakuchi y a los niños.

"Hombre¿y el resto?" Les pregunté sacando la libreta. "¿Los habéis perdido? Porque por aquí no se han pasado."

"No, ahora solo veníamos nosotros." Me dijo el capitán.

"Mesa para cuatro entonces." Dije poniendo los platos.

"Bueno, ahora no vemos que haya tanta gente." Dijo Bakuchi. "Y teníamos algo que proponerte."

"¿He oído la palabra trato?" Dijo Kailee apareciendo a mi espalda.

"Sí Kai, has oído bien." Le dije sonriendo. "Dicen que tienen algo que proponerme."

"Verás, hemos valorado lo que sabemos de ti y…" Comenzó a decir Bakuchi.

"Ven con nosotros." Me dijo el capitán.

"No." Dije seria. "Si habíais venido por eso perdéis el tiempo." Afirmé yéndome

"¿En serio no viene?" Preguntó Barts.

"No creo que la convenzáis." Les dijo Kai seguro. "Cuando llegó aquí para quedarse lo hizo por algo. Os va a costar un montón convencerla, pero no es imposible."

"Tú sabes algo que nosotros no." Dijo Bakuchi. "Así que ya estás hablando."

"Yo solo sé lo que se rumorea." Dijo Kailee riéndose. "Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo que soy cercano me atrevo a tocar porque sé que ella tampoco me contaría. Lo que sí os diré es que podéis atacar sus convicciones ofreciéndole vida; ama demasiado el mar como para dejarlo pasar si sabéis dónde atacarle. Ofrecerle aventura, que pueda buscar sus propias respuestas y entonces podría ser que tuvieseis una oportunidad."

"Venga ya." Dijo Coco. "¿Por qué no iba a querer fortunas?"

"No todo lo que vale la pena se puede comprar con dinero." Dijo Kailee sonriendo. "Pero aún eres demasiado pequeño para saberlo."

"Yo no soy pequeño." Dijo Coco.

"Oye¿qué sabes tú que ella no se pueda atrever a contarte?" Le preguntó Barts interesado.

"Digamos que me encontré una vez con una parte de ella que creo que incluso ella ha olvidado." Dijo Kailee. "Claro que según lo que me encontré, tampoco tenía motivos para seguir recordándolo."

Ahora sí que había atraído la atención de todos los del grupo allí presente.

"¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para querer olvidarlo?" Preguntó Miluca.

"Sus amigos más cercanos murieron." Dijo Kailee en voz baja echándose hacia el frente para no ser oído. "Y se rumorea, sé que estuvo embarazada."

Ahí se hizo un silencio sepulcral, demasiada información, demasiado condensada para tan pocos segundos.

"¿Y qué pasó con…?" Dijo Coco.

"Nadie lo sabe salvo ella." Sentenció Kailee. "Y como comprenderéis no es un asunto para ir preguntando directamente a ella."

"¿Murió¿Lo mató ella?" Preguntó Bakuchi.

Kailee entonces le miró ofendido.

"Vale, vale, solo preguntaba." Dijo él.

"No se sabe si sigue vivo." Dijo Kailee. "Tan pronto lo tuvo se lo robaron, o eso creo. Lo ha buscado durante años pero no lo ha encontrado. Claro que eso es algo que nadie salvo ella y yo sabemos."

Eso causó silencio en la mesa. Allí nadie salvo ellos dos parecían saber nada sobre todo eso. De hecho, ni siquiera su amigo parecía saber nada sobre el pasado de la chica.

"Aún así, creo que deberíamos llevarla con nosotros." Dijo Barts. "Parece que sabe defenderse y sabe cocinar, cosa que ahora que Pete está un poco impedido vendría bien en el barco. no es por ofenderte Miluka."

"Yo puedo cocinar para ayudar Pete." Dijo ella.

"Claro pero..." Dijo Coco.

"Bueno, tal vez podáis hacerle seguiros." Dijo Kailee tras pensar un poco. "Ofrecedle aventura y que podrá seguir con su búsqueda y es posible que se os una si sabéis llevarlo bien."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Isa." Kailee me dijo cuando estaba recogiendo los platos sucios de las mesas para llevarlos a la cocina y dejar la mesa libre para otros clientes. "Quizás deberías pensarte lo de la oferta que te han hecho."

"No voy a irme, Kailee." Le contesé yo. "Ya sabes que dejé lo de los sueños."

"Bueno, no tienes por qué rechazarlos." Me dijo suavemente. "Sé que echas de menos el mar, te he visto mirarlo cada día."

"Tan solo para comprobar el tiempo que hará." Le dije intentando mentirle.

"Hey, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que me estás mintiendo." Me dijo riéndose. "Sigues teniendo esperanzas y están más allá del mar."

"Yo..." No podía mentirle, él me pillaría.

Incluso cuando sabía que ambos amigos hacía tiempo que murieron, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a mi hijo... Aún seguía encontrandome yo misma buscando a cualquiera de ellos venir por mar, aún les esperaba...Pero no quería recordar eso, todo lo que podía recordar eran sus caras; e incluso eso estaba empezando a distorsionarse en mi mente...

"Kai, piérdete." Le dije. "No puedo irme. El jefe me mataría si me largo."

"No, se enfadaría, es cierto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero también se alegraría, mucho, porque tú al fin habrías podido encontrar un poco de paz."

"Paz." Sentencié yo mirándo a la jarra que limpiaba. "Curiosa palabra. Je, yo no he tenido paz desde antes incluso de que mi memoria, de que toda mi vida acabase."

Era cierto, me dolía recordar, a penas podía recordar ya casi nada de mi pasado, tan solo rostros que comenzaban a hacerse borrosos debido al tiempo...

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te perdones por lo que quiera que hiciese o los errores que cometieses en el pasado." Me dijo él sonriendo a su vaso. "Porque no sirve de nada el perdón de otros si no puedes comenzar por perdonarte tú."

¿Por qué? Había oido sermones durante toda mi vida, incluso cuando me convertí en jefe, cuando todo mi pasado quedó olvidado por todos salvo por mí... ¿Por qué entonces ese simple consejo me hacía rodar lágrimas de mis ojos como si hubiese vuelto a aquél día en que olvidé cómo se hacía eso?


	3. Episodio 2

((Voy a cambiar esto un poquito, solo para ver los diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes, jeje.))

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

(Voz de Coco)

Era ya casi el nuevo día cuando Barts decidió partir.

"Capitán¿no ibamos a esperar a esa mujer?" Dijo Hulk.

"Sí, pero dijo que no vendría." Dijo Bakuchi. "Por lo que se ve, ni el gigante ese pudo convencerla... En fin, da igual." Dijo poniéndose duro de nuevo. "Una mujer a bordo solo daría problemas. Mejor que se quede en tierra, sí."

"Vendrá." Dijo Barts. "Será ella la que vendrá a nosotros."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Le pregunté. "Dijo que no vendría..."

"No lo sé." Dijo él mientras nos alejábamos. "Pero sé que vendrá."

Estábamos ya perdiéndo de vista el puerto cuando Migal vio algo.

"¡Capitán!" Dijo gritándo desde lo alto del palo mayor. "Hay algo acercándose deprisa hacia aquí."

"Perfecto, tal y como pensaba." Dijo Barts haciéndose visera con la mano para mirar serio al punto acercándose a toda velocidad y sonriendo entonces. "Preparados para por si acaso."

Era curioso, pero según se acercaba más me parecía un animal de tamaño considerable.

"¡Bats!" Grité. "Esa cosa va a chocar con nosotros."

"No, no lo hará." Sentenció él sonriendo y rascándose la nariz. "Esa cosa pretende alcanzarnos, no hundirnos."

En efecto, al cabo de unos minutos vímos cómo una cuerda que estaba colgando de la cubierta se tensaba y comenzaba a bambolearse ligéramente mientras nosotros sujetábamos nuestras armas.

"Jo, que casco más guarro..." Dijo una voz entonces mientras una bolsa volába dentro y Migal paraba su ataque antes de cortarla. "Así no me estraña que sea tan fácil subir por aquí." Añadió mientras otra bolsa volaba en el aire para caer a cubierta. "Dios... estoy un poco en baja forma." De nuevo otros bultos volaron a cubierta golpeando al caer antes de que una sombra asomase por cubierta y volase para caer suavemente en la barandilla en cuclillas. "Hola. Muchas gracias por echar una mano¿no?" Añadió la tabernera incorporándose y escurriéndose el pelo. "Todo un grupo de caballeros."

"¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!" Gritaron en general mientras Death guardaba el arma.

"Él me invitó a subir." Dijo ella señalando a Barts. "Me ha costado un poco decidirme, pero vaya, que si molesto vuelvo a coger mis cosas y me bajo."

"No, no." Dije yo asustado ante la idea de que volviése a saltar al mar estándo tan lejos de la costa ya.

"Estás lejos de la costa." Le dijo Barts. "Además, aquí necesitamos alguien que cocine mientras Pete está impedido."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Hulk.

"Sí, hasta ahora ha cocinado Miluka o Coco..." Añadió Bakuchi abochornado.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Le preguntó Miluka.

"Algo así." Dijo la chica.

"Votos a favor de que se quede." Dijo Barts levantándo su brazo.

Yo también levanté mi brazo y conmigo el resto.

"Decidido, te quedas." Dijo Barts sonriendo. "Por cierto, soy el capitán del barco. Barts, Jhon Barts."

"Encantada capitán." Dijo ella dándole la mano. "Pero no me gustan las mentiras, así que solo capitán. Con permiso..."

Fue increible, en menos de un minuto la chica estaba arriba del palo mayor tras trepar rápidamente por el palo hasta posarse arriba donde sacó un arma y la movió.

"¿A quién hace señas?" Dijo Bakuchi entonces tras mirarle.

"A su amigo el gigante." Dijo Barts. "Estaba en el puerto."

(Voz de Isabel)

"Fifty men on a dead man chest/ yohoho, and a bottle of rhum." Cantaba suavemente mientras removía dos pucheros a la vez.

"Oye, para ser una mujer no cantas tan mal las canciones de piratas." Me dijo Pete sonriendo mientras me supervisaba.

"Llevo años haciéndolo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Aunque dicen que las mujeres en los barcos traemos mal fario."

"Tenemos a Miluka de hace tiempo." Me dijo él.

"Ella no cuenta." Dije sonriendo. "No se lo digas, pero aún es una niña." Añadí bromeando.

Llevaba solo unas horas allí y ya me sentía como en casa. Me habían puesto con Miluka en el compartimento junto al de los hombres.

"Por cierto." Dije yo. "¿Alguien aquí ronca alto?"

"Nose un poco¿por qué?" Me preguntó.

"Porque cuando me despiertan en medio de la noche me pongo de muy mal humor y suelo tener buena puntería incluso a oscuras." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó divertido.

"Sí." Dije sonriendo y tirando una daga a una rata de unos sesenta y pico kilos intentando robar una manzana. "En serio. Eh, Ba..."

"Bakuchi." Me dijo él.

"Eso, Bakuchi, la comida estará lista enseguida." Le dije. "Nadie roba en la cocina donde estoy trabajando. La próxima vez apuntaré a tu mano en vez de junto a esta."

"Vale, vale." Dijo. "Prefiero no arriesgarme."

"Eso espero." Dije yo. "Soy especialista en cazar ratas."

(Voz de Barts)

"En serio." Dijo Bakuchi. "Me dejó la daga clavada junto a mi mano. Fue alucinante."

"Seguro que tú te despistaste." Le dijo Migal. "Esa chica no tiene pinta de ser tan peligrosa."

"Vamos, seguro que no es tan peligrosa." Dijo Coco riéndose. "¿Seguro que no te lo has imaginado todo?"

"Preguntadle a Pete, él también estaba allí." Se defendió Bakuchi.

"Venga, ya vale." Les dije. "Bakuchi ha tenido que pasarlo muy mal."

"¡Pero Barts!" Me dijo Coco. "¿Cómo va a ser una chica capaz de apuntar un cuchillo a ciegas tan solo porque él intentaba matar el hambre?"

"Intenta meterte en el terreno de una y te aseguro que te arrancarán el corazón y lo servirán crudo para cenar." Le dije. Entonces ví a Miluka. "Pero... entre chicas se llevan mejor. Miluca¿te importaría ir a la cocina y pedirle a Pete algo para matar el hambre, por favor?"

"Claro, ahroa mismo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Que chica tan mona y qué servicial." Dijo Migal sonriendo.

"Sí, sí. Pero yo no vuelvo a entrar allí mientras esté esa loba ahí dentro." Dijo Bakuchi.

"Cagao..." Se riéron Migal y Coco.

Lo curioso fue ver volver a Miluca en menos de un minuto con dos manzanas y la cara seria.

"Miluca, somos siete personas." Dije yo. "Ahí solo hay dos manzanas."

"Se ha negado a darme nada de comida." Dijo ella nerviosa y mirando al suelo. "Para Coco y para mí porque dice que como somos pequeños necesitamos rellenar el hueco y crecer... Que las manzanas tienen muchas vitaminas y nos vendrá bien para evitar enfermedades."

"Vale, Coco cómete la manzana." Le dije metiéndosela en la boca. "Hulk¿puedes intentarlo tú que parece que te llevas mejor con ella?"

"Yo..." Dijo él. "Creo que yo no..."

"Ahora." Le dije.

Entonces él asintió y desapareció por la puerta dejándome el timón a mí. A él le costó aún menos salir todo rojo.

"¿Y bien?" Le preguntamos.

"No... comida, no..." Comenzó a balbucear. "La comida estará lista en veinte minutos."

"Ya voy yo." Dije yo dejándole el timón de nuevo. "A mí no me va a engatusar y dudo que se atreva a tirarme cuchillos."

Eso hice, era el capitán ¿no? Eso era mi trabajo también. ¿Mis hombres necesitaban comida? Pues yo tenía que conseguirsela.

"Buenas." Dije tras llamar a la puerta suavemente y entrando. "Nos preguntábamos si podías darnos un poco de comida. Tenemos hambre."

"De eso nada." Me dijo sin siquiera mirarme. "He dicho que la comida estará lista en diecinueve minutos. Diecisite ya, así que nada de comida para que no sobre lo que estamos cocinando."

"Pero esque tenemos hambre ya." Le dije. "Mira como capitán te mando..."

"A ver¿me has contratado como cocinera mientras Pete se cura la mano, o no?" Me dijo molesta.

"Sí pero..." Le dije.

"¡Entonces lárgaros de una vez tú y todos los que llevan un rato entrando a pedir comida para sacaros a todos!" Me gritó lanzándome un tarro de metal vacío. "¡Y no volváis a molestarnos o tendréis comida quemada!"

Mientras me lo decía y yo retrocedía a la puerta para escapar siguió pasándome unas cuantas cosas más, otra lata y luego cuchillos de mesa hasta que se clavaron porque cerré la puerta.

"¿Mala suerte, capitán?" Me preguntó Migal.

"Mejor no molestarla más." Les dije. "Ha pasado... a los cuchillos, y... ya no le quedan los de mesa."

"Casi que mejor no pedimos comida ¿no?" Dijo Bakuchi.

Entonces yo asentí.

(Voz de Isa)

"¡Más!" Dijo Coco.

"Jo, esto está de muerte." Añadió Bakuchi. "Hemos ganado con el cambio de cocinero."

"Yo solo he hecho lo que Pete me mandaba." Dije yo sonriendo y sirviéndo el tercer plato de comida a los niños.

"Sí, pero lo de añadir la papaya con el pollo era idea tuya." Dijo Pete.

Era ya un poco tarde y estabamos con la cena. En la comida habíamos tenido problemas pero creo que después de que me atreviese a tirarle al capitán los cuchillos de la mesa porque ya me estaban poniéndo de los nervios que estasen todos los tíos allí para pedirme un aperitivo justo antes de comer, no se iban a atrever a volver a pedirme comida así como así justo antes de comer.

"A ver." Les había dicho. "No sé cómo lo hacíais antes, pero de ahora en adelante, grupo de niños pequeños, hay cinco comidas. El desayuno, el alumerzo a las 11, la comida, la merienda a las 5 y la cena. No pidáis comida fuera de eso porque no pensamos dároslo."

No sé qué tipo de horarios habían llevado esos pero de ahora en adelante, iban a ir más rectos en eso... y más les valía no volver a ponerme de los nervios en eso porque lo de hoy eran solo avisos.

"¿Y eso?" Me preguntó el capitán sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. "¿Por qué pones fruta en todas las comidas?"

"Las frutas tienen vitaminas, y eso es importante para mantener una salud buena mientras se está expuesto a las inclemencias de navegar en alta-mar." Le expliqué.

"Bueno, una buena explicación." Me dijo.

"Eh, mastique." Le dije seria. "Si se me ha colado un hueso y se le clava se puede ahogar."

"Sí, mama..." Me dijeron Coco y él.

Eso me hizo sonreir.

"Por cierto¿por qué no me dices de una vez tu nombre?" Le pregunté mientras recogía y él se comía el septimo plato de comida y el resto se habían ido ya. "Me sé ya el de todos salvo..."

"Creía que ya te lo había dicho." Me dijo dejándo el plato en el suelo. "Capitán Jhon Barts."

"Eh, ya vale." Le dije mosqueada. "Déja de decir eso, no tiene gracia."

"Que deje de decir el qué." Me preguntó mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

"¡Que eres Jhon Barts!" Le dije molesta llevándome los platos mientras él seguía comiendo. "¡Si es una broma es muy macabra!"

Cuando llegué a la cocina por poco rompí los platos al dejarlos con demasiada fuerza. Pero no podía, en un solo día había sacado a flote una parte de mi pasado que quería olvidar.

"Oye¿qué tienes tú encontra de mi nombre?" Me dijo el capitán trayendome el plato a la puerta de la cocina. "¿Por qué es macabro?"

"¡Porque Jhon y Lag Barts están muertos!" Le grité. "¡Yo misma le ví caer por un acantilado y sé que el capitán Spard mató a Jhon¡Así que deja de decir que tú eres Jhon Barts!"

Eso le hizo abrir los ojos como platos mientras yo le sacaba de un golpe fuera de la cocina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta él la paró.

"¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Lag?" Me dijo aún con los ojos desorbitados.

"¡Sal de la cocina!" Le dije echándo fuego por los ojos y apuntándole con mi daga. "¡Mentiroso¡Jhon Barts está muerto!"

Él entonces se defendió con los ojos desorbitados con un solo empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio y salir rodando por la puerta a cubierta.

Un solo empujón no iba a ser suficiente para vencerme, con la daga en la manga de nuevo hice una voltereta y me incorporé para, derrapando en la cubierta, ver que él se había asomado a la puerta para comprobar que no me había dañado.

Entonces, con un solo gesto las dagas de ambas mangas caer a mis manos y me preparé, con otro gesto, me puse la tibetana de la pierna cogida entre los dientes. Así estaba ya lista para cualquiér cosa.

"Oye, yo no te he mentido." Me dijo casi asustado.

Con un solo gesto volví a lanzarme al ataque y esta vez él me paró con sus dos espadas mientras yo tenía la cara a milimetros de ambas.

Pero él tenía solo dos hojas y yo tres. En unos minutos tenía él cortes en un lado de la cara y los brazos.

(Voz de Barts)

No podía entenderlo. ¿De qué me conocía ella¿Por qué se enfurecía tanto cuando le decía mi nombre¿Por qué insisitía en mantener que yo estaba muerto?

Debo admitir que ella peleaba como un demonio, y su técnica era efectiva. Para cuando salieron el resto atraidos por el barullo que armábamos y los gritos de Hulk desde el timón, yo tenía ya unos cortes superficiales en la mejilla y alguno más en los hombros y brazos.

"¡Parad ya!" Nos dijo Bakuchi.

"No van a parar." Dijo Migal.

Entonces fue cuando se metió en medio Death, pero ella peleó a la vez con ambos sin problema y con una sola patada envió a Death contra un poste y me encañonó a mí contra el suelo con ambas dagas haciéndo una cruz clavadas en la madera sobre mi cuello mientras yo abría los ojos como platos.  
"Jhon Barts... está... muerto." Dijo ella aún furiosa mientras desclavaba las dagas y las guardaba en las fundas escondidas.

Con un solo salto desapareció por la puerta mientras todos se apartaban de su paso.

"Capitán¿está bien?" Me preguntó Pete llegando hasta mí preocupado.

"Ssssí." Le dije. "Sí. ¿Habéis visto eso?"

"Pensabamos... pensé que te iba a matar..." Me dijo Coco.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó Death. "¿Por qué te ha atacado esa loca?"

"Yo solo... le he dicho mi nombre." Les dije incorporándome y moviéndo los brazos para comprobar que las heridas no eran gordas. "Y me ha dicho que era mentira, que yo estaba... muerto."

Eso les hizo a todos mirarse y mirarme confusos y preocupados. Entonces oímos un ruido de metal y luego un poco de porcelana rompíendose.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Coco.

Entonces comprobé que faltaban Bakuchi y Miluca.

(Voz de Isa)

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí¿Por qué ahora que había conseguido entrerrar esa parte de mi pasado que me dolía mucho tenía que venir ese idiota a fastidiarlo todo?

Entonces le dí una patada a la mesa y los cacharros apilados encima se tambalearon y dos tapas calleron al suelo. Entonces me dí cuenta de que había recogido el plato de la cena del idiota y entonces lo dejé demasiado fuerte en la pila, tanto que lo hice añicos y las miles de piezas salieron volando por todos lados, tres de ellas me acertaron y me hicieron cortes en la cara y el brazo mientras que al intentar recoger los trozos rotos para tirarlos a la basura se me clavaron unos trocitos en las manos.

"¡Mierda!" Dije cuando se rompió en la pila y me cortaron los trocitos rotos.

Entonces fue cuando al intentar recogerlos se me clavaron unos trocitos en la mano y me hicieron daño.

"¡Joder!" Añadí sacando la mano y dándole una patada a la pared sacudiéndo la mano.

Me apoyé en la pared y me permití llorar. Entonces supe que en el próximo día me harían desembarcar de allí. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Eh, acabamos de oir unos ruidos y..." Me dijo Bakuchi entrando en la cocina para verme frotándome la cara para ocultar lo que acababa de hacer. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó recogiéndo la tapa del suelo.

"No, déja eso. Déjalo, ya lo... recojo yo." Dije gestificando con las manos.

Entonces levantó la cara y creo que reparó en mi mano que oculté a mi espalda.

"¡Estás sangrando!" Me dijo asustado levantándose y acercándoseme.

"Se me ha roto... un plato." Dije mientras me cogía la mano para vermela. "Me temo que estoy un poco... torpe esta noche."

"Eso explicaría los ruidos." Me dijo cogiéndo una botella de ron y un trapo. "Trae la mano."

"Eh, la cocina es territorio de Pete y mío." Le dije mostrándole un cuchillo. "Así que deja eso ahí."

"No es para beber es para..." Dijo. "Para curarte eso. ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con los cristales ahí clavados?"

"Hasta que deje esto limpio." Afirmé.

"¿Y no será que te pasa algo más aparte de torpeza?" Me dijo.

"Será eso." Dije recogiéndo los trozos de loza con cuidado uno a uno. "¿Podrías pasarme por favor la lata de judías?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Esto... no esperarás que meta la mano ahí¿no?"

"Vale, tú recoges los trocitos y yo la lata." Le dije secándome las manos y cambiandole el puesto para meter la mano en la basura para recoger la lata que le había pedido y meter los trozos en ella.

"Oye, ya sé que no es cosa mía, pero... ¿te importa decirme por qué te has peleado así con el capitán?" Me dijo.

"No me gusta que hagan bromas macabras." Dije. "Y menos con partes de mi pasado que no me gusta recordar y ya había olvidado."

"No me lo creo." Me dijo. "El capitán no suele bromear con cosas macabras."

"Entonces cómo llamarías tú a que use el nombre de una persona que está muerta¿eh?" Le dije molesta clavándome un trozo más de loza rota. "¡Jod...!"

"Vale, déjame esto a mí y vete a ver si Miluca te puede calmar un poco." Me dijo. "Acuéstate y se acabó."

"Me va a abandonar en el próximo puerto ¿verdad?" Le pregunté suavemente desde la puerta.

"¿Quién te va a abandonar?" Dijo él confuso.

"Vosotros."

"Ah, no creo." Me dijo. "No, es poco probable. Total¿qué has hecho? Tan solo pelearte con el capitán en tu primera noche aquí." Dijo bromeando. "No creo que te echáse a no ser que le matases; en cuyo caso tú asumirías su cargo y no creo que te expulsases tú misma."

Eso me hizo sonreir.

"Es cierto." Le dije. "Yo no expulsaría a nadie interesante solo porque intentase matarme."

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo sonriendo. "No te preocupes más por eso. Vete al camarote, cúrate eso y acuéstate."

"Bakuchi." Le dije desde la puerta. "Cuidado con el puchero de ahí. Si se cae mañana nos quedamos sin desayuno."

"Sin desayuno hasta la hora del almuerzo... vale, entendido." Me dijo sonriendo mientras acababa de sacar la loza. "La olla esa no se toca. Pero..."

"No, nada de comida." Le dije. "No me obliguéis a cerrar la despensa y darle solo la llave a Pete y a mí. Buenas noches."

"Descansa." Me dijo.

Creo que él era una buena persona; no quería que me preocupase.

"Buff... menuda mujer que nos a traido el capitán." Dijo él cuando pensaba que no le oía. "¿Y qué era eso del pasado? Ojalá confíe pronto en mi y me cuente algo..."

Eso me hizo sonreir. Era como volver a la época de mi primera tripulación, como tener la desfachatez de "Rata". Una pena que yo ya no fuese capitana en mi barco. ¿Pero... alguna vez me había considerado alguien aparte de mis amigos una capitana además de un enemigo temible?

(Voz de Barts)

Estaba llendo ya hacia mi camarote cuando pasé junto al de las chicas y vi luces dentro. Pero Miluca estaba en la sala de baños que le habíamos hecho para que se lavase cuando quisiera.

Entonces oí un juramento algo fuerte.

"Mecagüen..." Dijo la voz. "Tenía que recoger los trozos sin haberme calmado."

Vale, ya sabía quién había dentro. La peliroja nueva, la misma chica que pensaba que era más dócil que lo que me había mostrado hacía un rato cuando me había conseguido derribar con tres dagas frente a dos espadas.

Iba a entrar cuando me lo replanteé al recordar cómo de furiosa se había puesto antes.

"Eh, Miluca." Dijo entonces. "Entra de una vez, por favor. Necesito un poco de ayuda."

Miré al rededor para ver dónde estaba Miluca y al no ver a nadie me dí cuenta de que debía ser a mí, entonces llamé a la puerta y entré.

"Perdona, pero no soy Miluca." Dije sonriendo. "Claro que por lo que veo tampoco puedes soportar mi cara."

"Yo... Por favor, no me hagas desembarcar." Me pidió. "Creo que igual..."

"Vale, vale." Le dije frenandola. "¿De dónde has sacado que vengo a expulsarte?"

"De lo que ha pasado esta noche." Me dijo.

"Ah, vale." Dije reparando en que tenía la mano cubierta con un pañuelo. "No te preocupes por ello. Por cierto... veo que necesitas ayuda."

"No, tanquilo. Ya... ya puedo yo sola." Me dijo ella nerviosa.

Entonces me aparté un poco mientras veía cómo ella se tocaba la mano y hacía un ruido indistinguible cuando se arrancaba un trozo de algo y sangraba más de lo que ya estaba seco en su mano.

"Tal vez deberías llamar a Nose." Le recomendé.

"No es necesario." Afirmó sin mirarme mientras se ponía un trapo empapado de algo en la mano y torcía un poco la comisura de los labios indicando dolor. "Tan solo he tenido un pequeño percance, nada grave que no se arregle con un poco de alcohol."

"A ver, déjame a mí." Le dije ya cansandome de estar viendo cómo se hacía daño sin que me dejase hacer nada. "Uno solo no puede sacarse cosas clavadas."

Al final me dejó hacer y apoyó su mano dócilmente en la mía para dejame echar un ojo en la mano. En efecto lo del accidente doméstico paracía cierto. Eran trozos de loza lo que ella sacaba de su mano antes. Pequeñas astillitas de loza que seguramente habían pertenecido a un plato roto. Con cuidado fui sacándole uno a uno mientras ella aguantaba el dolor y el quejarse.

"Bueno, ahora... ¿puédes decirme por qué te pusiste como loca cuando te dije mi nombre?" Le dije.

"No me gusta que se juegue con el nombre de los muertos." Me contestó un poco fríamente.

"Vale¿y por qué afirmas que los hermanos Barts murieron?" Añadí yo.

Ella tan solo guardó silencio y miró a otro lado. Justo cuando iba a volver a preguntarle ella habló por su propia voluntad.

"Yo ví a Lag caer muerto por un acantilado en la ciudad donde vivía." Me dijo. "Él era aún joven... Iba a ser un gran capitán, pero Spard le hizo dos cortes en la cara y él cayó por un acantilado. Sobre Jhon, quién tú dices ser, oí que Spard le quería matar por algo que hizo o dijo, así que debe estar muerto."

Eso hizo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos. Nadie salvo Leila, su difunto padre, Lag y yo sabíamos que le había pasado a él antes de desaparecer. Y en efecto, cuando yo maté al capitán Spard él era quién me quería matar a mí...

"¿Cómo... Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le pregunté atónito.

"Porque yo lo ví." Me contestó. "Quería ir a decirle a Lag una cosa y les ví. Jhon y Leila estaba un poco apartados pero allí, con ellos. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por evitarlo... Entonces... Lag se fue... Nos abandonó..." Murmuró casi susurrando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se ponía el brazo libre suavemente sobre la tripa sin pensarlo siquiera.

"¿Y Jhon?" Le pregunté entonces deseando saber.

"Al día siguiente de que muriese Lag abandoné mi ciudad." Me dijo. "Me embarqué y huí ocultándo mi rostro... Tan pronto como me enteré de que Leira estaba... No podía quedarme allí... Entonces... un día cuando desembarcamos oí de otro marinero de mi antigua ciudad que el capitán Spard buscaba a Jhon para matarle... Hubiese deseado volver, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas... Lo que yo sentía... él estaba siempre hablando de Leira, estaba enamorado de ella... Además, estaba un poco... no podía hacer nada..."

Ahora ya lloraba, y Miluca había vuelto del baño justo cuando ella se quedó medio-dormida.

"Capitán..." Me dijo Miluca.

"Ah, Miluca, estábas ahí." Le dije sonriendo. "Esta se ha quedado dormida ya, no creo que te dé problemas."

"No, no es eso lo que..." Comenzó a decir para callarse como avegonzada. "Me preguntaba... ¿ella y tú os... os conocíais?"

"Al parecer sí, pero no puedo recordarla..." Afirmé acostándola y tapándola con cuidado. "Y creo que tenía que conocernos bien para saber tánto sobre Lag y sobre mí."

"¿Lag?" Dijo Miluca. "¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?"

"Nada." Dije sonriendo. "Nada en absoluto. Anda, acuestate y cuídala un poco. Necesitamos que siga cocinándonos hasta que Pete se le cure el brazo."

"Entendido." Dijo ella poniéndose firme y haciéndome reir.

Tan pronto como salí me volvió a la mente sus palabras. Había dicho algo de que yo siempre estaba hablando de Leila y que estaba enamorado de Leira y que después de que Lag hubiese "muerto", como Leila estaba... ¿cómo estaba ella entonces? Y ella se tuvo que ir por eso...

No, era demasiado raro todo. Ya preguntaría de nuevo al día siguiente. Y esa era otra, al día siguiente tenía que convencerla de que no le mentía y yo era Jhon Barts.


	4. Episodio 3

**EPISODIO 3**

(Voz de Isa)

No sé cuanto he dormido, solo sé que me he despertado al alba, justo antes del amanecer, como cada día. Estaba en una cama ni dura ni blanda, como a mí me gusta, se mecía suavemente en un movimiento tan solo apreciable por alguien que lleva años de navegar de un lado a otro. Aunque lleve ya tiempo lejos del mar, en una ciudad costera, no parece que haya olvidado para nada esa plácida sensación del despertar en el mar. ¿Pero que hago yo en un barco?

Ya lo recuerdo, me uní a la tripulación del Crazy Stone Head con el capitán y el niño que se perdió en mi ciudad. Sonriendo salgo con mi camisa y los pantalones cortados justo bajo el culo a cubierta y una ráfaga de aire salado me golpéa la cara mientras sonrío, entonces corro a la parte frontal y salto en el palo frontal para quedarme sentada allí, agarrada con las piernas a ese pilar de madera horizontal. Aún recuerdo cuando comencé a sentir esto mientras observo el enorme disco naranja asomar por el límite del horizonte con el mar. Aún recuerdo cuando con tres años hacía temblar a los hombres de mi padre cuando me sentaba igual que ahora sobre el palo, abrazándo este con mis cortas piernas al grueso palo.

Ahora ya tengo unas piernas fuertes y largas que me sujetan al palo con fuerza mientras abro mis brazos para saludar al sol mientras se alza. Sonrío, sonrío como hace tiempo que no hacía.

Y justo cuando acaba de alzarse me levanté y fui a la cocina para cocinar el desayuno con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya, parece que hoy nos hemos levantado felices y relajadas." Me dijo el capitán mientras desayunábamos. "¿Y las heridas?"

"Un poco mejor, gracias." Dije sonriendo y sirviéndo los platos según me los tendía. "Unos agujeritos no me van a impedir hacer nada."

"Bueno eran en la mano." Me dijo Bakuchi mientras le daba su plato y comenzaba a servirme el mio. "Eso tiene que impedir un poco¿no?"

"Digamos que he trabajado con agujeros más grandes." Afirmé sonriendo y sentándome.

"Por cierto, hoy te has levantado pronto." Me dijo Hulk. "Yo estaba..."

"Estabas espiándole..." Dijo Migal bromeando.

"Hulk estaba pilotando el barco." Dijo Barts. "Por cierto¿qué hacías tan pronto levantada y no estabas cocinando?"

"Secreto." Dije sonriendo. "Y que conste que hoy me he levantado tarde. Me he perdido mi despertar."

"Despertar te has despertado." Me dijo Coco. "¿No? No lo entiendo."

"Cada mañana, al despertar, llueva, nieve o haga sol, tengo mis prácticas de puntería, espada y demás." Contesté. "¿Te apuntas peque?"

"Yo... tengo prácticas luego." Me dijo. "Con él."

"Ah, vale. No pasa nada." Le dije sonriendo.

"Si acabas pronto la comida siempre podrías entrenar con alguno de nosotros." Dijo el capitán.

"Gracias." Dije apilando los platos sucios para lavarlos. "Pero prefieron que no se me lleven un brazo aún." Añadí levantándome. "Dentro de nada vuelvo a salir y recojo el resto de platos sucios."

"Jo¿en serio es solo una cocinera?" Preguntó Migal.

"Cocinar es evidente que cocina bien." Dijo Pete. "Pero... su rapidez y fuerza para cortar cosas es un poco... sospechosa."

"Desde luego fuerza y destreza con la espada y dagas es evidente que tiene." Dijo el capitán. "Anoche fue asombrosa la forma en que contestaba a mis ataques."

Eso era realmente sorprendente y halagador; mi nuevo capitán reconociéndome mi trabajo, de-li-cio-so, ge-ni-al.

(Voz de Coco)

"Coco, no bajes la guardia." Me dijo Death. "Ya es la tercera vez."

¿Cómo no iba a bajarla si tenía a Miluca mirándome mientras se encargaba de jugar con el enorme bicho de Isa y a esta que acababa de salir?

"Peque, él tiene razón." Me dijo ella sonriendo y apoyada con los codos en la barandilla. "No bajes la guardia, y prueba a mover un poco más los pies."

"¿Por qué no bajas aquí y te enfrentas a él?" Le dije molesto porque me llamase 'peque' delante de todos.

"No creo que a él le haga gracia que yo..." Comenzó a decir.

"Baja." Le dijo Death encogiéndose de hombros.

"Coco, me déjas tu espada ¿no?" Me pidíó ella sonriendo y saliendo a nuestra altura. "Gracias..."

Cogió la espada que hasta ahora había tenido yo y sacó una espada curva de su espalda y ponerse en posición de ataque.

"¿Lista?" Le dijo Death.

"Eso creo." Afirmó ella tranquila. "No tengo arena y me falta algo."

Entonces Death se preparó y comenzó la pelea. Era curioso pero no parecía que a ella le fuese mal la pelea. De hecho incluso Bakuchi y Hulk que estaban echando una partida de cartas dejaron de jugar para echar un ojo.

"No pelea mal." Dijo Bakuchi.

"No, nada mal." Dijo Pete preocupado. "Y eso que es difícil pelear con dos espadas como el capitán."

"Entonces... ¿por qué está durando tanto como cualquier otro?" Preguntó Migal.

"Es... impresionante." Dije yo. "Death está peleando más duro que contra mí."

"Hombre, es una mujer." Dijo Hulk preocupado. "Pero... está resistiendo a pesar de que él no está reprimiéndo la fuerza."

Entonces ella calló al suelo y Death le puso la espada contra el pecho.

"¡Me rindo!" Dijo ella riéndose. "Buen dominio."

"Gracias." Dijo Death ayudándola a levantar. "Tú tampoco lo haces mal. ¿Esgrima?"

"Mi padre era un fan de la pelea con espada con estilo y reglas nobles." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Lo que me recuerda que aún no he entrenado en eso tras varios días."

"Que te ayude Coco y así le enseñas." Dijo Bakuchi bromeando. "Claro que tiene poca altura."

"¡¡Bakuchi!!" Le grité yo corriendo a perseguirle mientras él se reía y seguía pinchándome.

(Voz de Barts)

Mientras yo guiaba un poco el barco podía ver como en cubierta pasaba todo.

"Hulk, relevo." Le grité.

No es que estuviese cansado, pero las manos me dolían un poco y además, me aburría lejos de la juerga.

"Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte un poco..." Le ofreció Pete. "Además, somo más o menos de la misma altura y yo sé esgrima..."

"Vale." Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. "Así cuando acabemos de cocinar y limpiar podemos entrenar un poco. Pero... ¿ya vas a poder con el brazo...?"

"Ah, solo es uno." Dijo él sonriendo. "Puedo pelear con el otro."

"Entonces te daré ventaja y lucharé con el zurdo también." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal lo hace?" Le pregunté a Death. "Por lo de anoche me parece que es un buen fichaje y sabe defenderse bastante bien."

"A mí me parece que hay que tener cuidado con ella." Me dijo él. "Es curioso, pero anoche parecía pelear mejor que ahora contra mí. Aunque... no he tenido que controlarme nada más que para no acertale de lleno para no cortarle un miembro."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, ronda dos." Le dije a Isa mientras cocinaban. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte quién soy?"

"Esto... yo me voy a ver si Miluca necesita ayuda. Fuera." Dijo Pete huyendo de mí.

"No lo sé." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que no hay forma..."

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda demostrarte si soy o no él." Le dije.

"A ver... creo que si tú fueses él ya sabrías cómo hacermelo saber." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté con la cabeza en las manos encima de la mesa. "Ni siquiera sé de qué nos conocemos."

"No lo sé." Me dijo removiendo un puchero. "Pero seguro que él sí que sabría. Él siempre sabía que hacer en el momento justo... lo llamabamos 'su don', era... magnífico." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente.

(Voz de Isa)

"Eh, Isa." Me dijo Jhon-niño. "¿Lo has oído¡Soy bueno con dos espadas!"

"¿En serio?" Le dije sonriendo colgándome boca-abajo en el árbol donde estaba descansando. "¡Eso es genial¡Felicidades!"

"Ahora ya podré plantar cara a Lag." Me dijo. "Y entonces Leira se fijará más en mí."

Leira, siempre Leira. ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en mí? Leira quería a otro, yo solo tenía ojos para él. Entonces, por qué tenía que querer a mi amiga en vez de a mí.

"Sí, claro." Le dije sonriendo.

Yo era una idiota. No podía robarle al chico que me gustaba esa ilusión. Si no podía ser más cercana me conformaba con ser su amiga.


	5. Episodio 4

**EPISODIO 4**

(Voz de Isa)

"Eh, Isa." Me dijo Jhon-niño. "¿Lo has oído¡Soy bueno con dos espadas!"

"¿En serio?" Le dije sonriendo colgándome boca-abajo en el árbol donde estaba descansando. "¡Eso es genial¡Felicidades!"

"Ahora ya podré plantar cara a Lag." Me dijo. "Y entonces Leira se fijará más en mí."

Leira, siempre Leira. ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en mí? Leira quería a otro, yo solo tenía ojos para él. Entonces, por qué tenía que querer a mi amiga en vez de a mí.

"Sí, claro." Le dije sonriendo.

Yo era una idiota. No podía robarle al chico que me gustaba esa ilusión. Si no podía ser más cercana me conformaba con ser su amiga.

Entonces la escena cambió. Ya eramos mayores; él se había ido a su primer viaje como pirata con la Red Skele y yo estaba pescando en el puerto. De pronto se armó una revolución.

"Eh, no se puede pescar aquí." Me dijo un hombre. "El barco del capitán Spard está regresando."

"Me gustaría ver cómo intentas echarme." Le dije mirándole duramente con una daga en la mano.

Yo tenía ya los dieciseis y ya no había a penas gente que se atreviese a meterse conmigo en serio. Talvez no fuese pirata, Leira me había prometido que si alguna vez ella era capitana me dejaría ser pirata en su barco.

"Pero... pero..." Me dijo el hombre.

"¿Quieres que te deje un brazo inutilizado?" Le pregunté. "Entonces vete y déjame en paz."

Por aquella época también era un poco rebelde. Mi padre había muerto hacía días y estaba sola puesto que mis abuelos maternos eran de otro país. Todo había ocurrido cuando todos estaban en el barco en el mar; Jhon, Lag y el capitán Spard. Solo Leira había estado allí para acompañarme en el duelo.

"¡Eo!" Me dijo Jhon desde cubierta. "¡Ya hemos vuelto!"

Entonces el capitán le dió un capón y le riñó. Lag tan solo se limitó a hacerme un gesto con la mano y yo sonreí por primera vez en días mientras movía la mano libre y notaba un tirón en la caña.

"¡Hola, ya hemos vuelto!" Me dijo Jhon feliz.

"Aquí tienes el libro que me prestaste." Me dijo Lag tranquilo pero sonriendo. "Es muy interesante la leyenda esa. ¿Tienes más información?"

"No sé, si encuentro algo ya te lo diré." Le dije sonriendo a medias. "¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"Ha estado bien." Me dijo Lag sonriendo. "He matado a cinco piratas y he herido a más de veinte."

"¡A sido fantástico!" Dijo Jhon. "¡Mejor de lo que podíamos pensar¡Y hemos conseguido un buen botín!"

Eso me hizo reir mientras sacaba el último pez y lo guardaba.

"Se te vé... triste." Me dijo Lag cuando Jhon corrió al encuentro de Leira.

"Tengo motivos." Afirmé recogiéndo el cesto del suelo. "Jhon solo tiene ojos para Leira y mis... ¡Wow¡Menudo pez!" Dije viendo una aleta a ras del agua.

De nuevo me senté y tiré la caña con intención de pescarlo, cosa que conseguí tras cinco minutos.

"Luego me pasaré por la taberna." Me dijo Lag. "He conseguido unos libros en un saqueo y nadie sabe que los tengo salvo Jhon. Te regalo unos, ya los he leido y además hay alguna muy débil para mí."

"Eres muy amable." Dije sonriendo y cogiendo la cesta ya para irme.

"Me alegro de tener alguien con quien discutir los libros." Me dijo dándome un beso en la mano antes de irse por otro camino.

Esa misma tarde me pasé un buen rato tumbada en el árbol de la entrada de la posada. Tal y como habían prometido, mis amigos vinieron y vieron la taberna cerrada.

"Isa, yo... siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tus padres." Me dijo Jhon. "Leira nos lo contó en la comida. Tienes que haberte sentido..."

"No importa." Le dije sacudiéndo la cabeza mientras me sentaba junto a él en una mesa. Había abierto la puerta tan solo para poder sentarnos tranquilamente. "No podíais saberlo estando en el mar. Leira me apoyo mucho."

"Aún así... lo siento." Me dijo.

Eso me llenó de felicidad de algún modo. No sé, tampoco era tan penoso,era como un poco de luz en una noche oscura.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer con esto?" Me dijo.

"No sé." Le dije. "No quiero venderlo pero tampoco puedo reabrirlo. Me siento inutil."

"Bueno, podrías abrirlo." Me dijo. "¡Eso es¡Piensalo¡La gente volvería a tener un lugar donde reunirse y pasarlo bien! Además, tú sabes cocinar y sabes cómo funciona esto. Has ayudado a tus padres siempre."

"Jhon, lo que yo quiero es poder navegar." Le dije. "Pero hasta que Leira no sea capitana no podré. Llevar a una mujer abordo trae mala suerte¿recuerdas?"

"Yo no creo eso." Me dijo sonriendo. "Si alguien pueden temer los piratas es a Leira y a tí."

Eso me hizo sonreir de nuevo. Jhon siempre querría a Leira, eso no podía cambiarlo, pero al menos yo también era importante para él; una amiga, alguien importante y siempre conseguía hacerme sonreir cuando estaba triste.

"Te he echado de menos Jhon." Le dije sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y llegaron Lag y Leira.

"Ten, lo siento mucho por lo de tus padres." Me djio Lag. "Leira nos lo ha dicho."

"Jhon me lo ha contado." Afirmé mientras cogía el paquete de libros que me tendía y los dejaba en una mesa. "Pasad, esto está cerrado pero podemos entrar."

"Isa, mi padre me ha dicho que deberías pensar en venderlo." Me dijo Leira. "Crée que te darán bastante dinero por ella. Te harás rica."

"No pienso vender la taberna." Le dije. "Yo vivo arriba, y esto es mi hogar."

"Pero tú sola no puedes vivir aquí sola." Me dijo Lag antes que ella.

"Me las apañaré." Afirmé. "Y pienso reabrirla cuando encuentre cómo. Va a ser duro llevarla sola pero... ¡estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!" Dije sonriendo ampliamente. "Abriré un lugar donde la gente pueda venir a divertirse y pasarlo bien. Incluso intentaré poder preparar comidas para los que lo quieran. Y luego, cuando sea más mayor... seré una temida pirata."

Eso hizo reir a los dos hermanos y Leira se mosqueó un poco ante mi idea.

En efecto, cuando el barco volvió a irse y como Leira estaba ya curada volvió a irse con ellos; entonces la taberna que yo iba a abrir era casi una realidad. Los vecinos no creían que fuese a conseguirlo yo sola, alguno que había sido amigo de mis padres me echaron una mano con lo que yo no podía.

Entonces, una semana antes de que regresase la Red Skele me encargué de repartir propaganda y a tres días de que llegasen abrí las puertas.

Nadie vino en ese tiempo...

El día que llegó la Red Skele yo cerré la taberna para ir a comprar comida para hacer guisos que supuse que tendría que guardar en la nevera llena de hielo a la sombra o bien tirar. De nuevo estaba llevando el pescado para hacer al horno o en sopa cuando llegó la Red Skele.

"Vaya, vaya." Me dijo Lag. "¿Ahora compras el pescado en vez de pescarlo tú?"

"Ahora tengo que trabajar duro." Afirmé. "Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto." Añadí con una sonrisa antes de apresurar mis pasos. "Por cierto, he re-abierto la taberna, pasaros luego si queréis, a cualquier hora será buena hora."

Cuando llegué alguien había pintado en la pared una cosa ofensiva y tras dejar las cosas dentro salí fuera con un cepillo a intentar borrar el mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos. Me costó un poco quitarlo y al final quedó una mancha borrosa y roja en el blanco inmaculado de la fachada.

Esa misma medio día llegaron los primeros clientes.

"Eh, sírvenos un vaso de ron." Me dijo uno de ellos riéndo.

"Enseguida, señor." Afirmé saliendo de la cocina donde había ido a remover el puchero. "Aquí tienen..." Dije cogiendo dos vasos y la botella para echarles los vasos.

"¡Hemos dicho ron!" Me dijo el segundo tirándome el vaso encima y riéndose el resto. "¿Pero qué podía esperarse de una niña?"

"Os aseguro que es ron..." Dije yo.

Entonces entró el capitán Spard y golpeó a los hombres en la cabeza serios.

"Eh, no molestéis a la señorita." Les dijo. "A arrmar follón a la calle. Chica, mesa para cuatro." Añadió mirándome mientras mis amigos estaban en la puerta con otros dos hombres.

"Y para cuatro más." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Enseguida." Dije asintiendo y corriendo al mueble donde guardaba los manteles para cubrir dos mesas que junté y otra más para los otros con ellos. "Cinco por aquí y cuatro en esta otra."

"Gracias." Dijeron los adultos separando las sillas para sentarse.

"¿Aún por aquí, idiotas?" Preguntó el capitán "¡Largaros de una vez¡Aquí no sois bienvenidos!"

Eso fue suficiente para que saliesen corriendo de allí, pero antes de que pudiesen salir Lag les paró.

"Eh, la dama está mojada." Les dijo.

"Pedidle perdón." Dijo Jhon.

"Ya habéis oido a los muchachos." Dijo el capitán poníendose tras de mí y cogiéndome de los hombros. "Pedid perdón a la damisela. Venga."

"Pero..." Dijo el primero.

"¿Necesitáis un aliciente?" Preguntó Lag sonriendo y sacándo su espada de la vaina.

"Un niñato dándonos órdenes..." Dijo el segundo.

Entonces fue cuando me enfadé en serio, llevaba los cuchillos para poner en las mesas y con un rápido movimiento tiré uno a cada uno de los 'non-gratos' para que se clavasen en las bolsas de monedas y estas callesen.

"Aún me debéis los vasos que habéis tomado." Dije molesta. "Podéis tirarme un vaso encima, podéis reiros de mí mientras esté trabajando, cobardes. Pero ni se os ocurra... meteros con mis amigos."

"Perdón, perdón." Dijeron entonces blancos como la nieve mientras todos los hombres agarraban sus armas.

Entonces se fueron.

"Disculpad las molestias." Dije haciéndo una reverencia suave ante el capitán de la Red Skele y sus amigos allí. "Ahora mismos les traigo otros cuchillos y la carta."

"Vaya, menudas agallas..." Dijo uno de los hombres sentándose de nuevo.

"Lag, la próxima vez deja que seamos los mayores los que nos hagamos cargo." Le dijo el capitán a Lag Barts.

"Sí, capitán." Dijo este bajando la cabeza mientras yo colocaba los cubiertos limpios y dejaba una libreta en cada mesa para que escogiesen comida.

Cuando acabamos sonreían, ya había más gente dentro.

"Ah... sobervia comida." Dijo el capitán en voz más alta de lo necesario. "Es una lástima que haya poca gente que venga a comerla."

"Yo... hago lo que puedo." Dije un poco abochornada ante ese halago. "Intento honrar el local de mi familia."

"La próxima vez que alguien intente voicotear este local tendrá que vérselas con la red Skele." Dijo él de nuevo en voz más alta de lo normal.

"Oye¿te has leído ya el libro que te traje la última vez?" Me preguntó Lag cuando los adultos se hubieron ido.

"Por supuesto." Dije "Tres veces." Añadí cuando regresé a la barra para coger una jarra de cerveza para servir una mesa.

Al final los tres se habían quedado allí, sentados en bancos junto a la barra.

"Isa¿puedes darme un zumo?" Me pidió Leira.

"Un minuto, por favor." Le dije sonriendo. "Tengo que hacerlo, si me dejan." Afirmé mientras de una mesa me pedían un ron.

Entonces Jhon cogió una bandeja.

"Yo te ayudo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Cuál es el ron."

"Esa botella." Dije señalándosela con una sonrisa y cogiendo unas naranjas en un trapo para partirlas y hacerlas zumo.

Ese fue el comienzo de mi vocación como tabernera, seguir los pasos de mi madre y mi tío. Estuve trabajando allí por años, mientras mis amigos crecían en un barco yo lo hacía entre mesas y fogones, cocinando y sirviendo mesas y bebidas; ellos se dedicaban a las aventuras y yo a satisfacer el hambre y la sed de la gente del pueblo.

A la taberna llegaron más mujeres a ayudarme. Gente más mayor que yo lo que atrajo más clientela. La taberna fue viento en popa desde que el capitán Spard viniese por primera vez y dijése que ese local y la dueña estaban bajo la protección de la Red Skele.

Pasaron los años y todos crecimos. Ellos se hicieron hombres fuertes y yo una mujer fuerte por dentro y por fuera a la que pocos hombres se atrevían a enfrentar. Cada día antes de ir a comprar o empezar en la taberna hacía prácticas para mejorar mi destreza y fuerza.

Ellos siempre iban y venían mientras yo me quedaba allí, sabíendo navegar solo por lo que me decían ellos. Encadenada a un lugar desde que mis padres murieron y yo decidí seguir con su local. Una taberna regida por una niña de doce años. Un duro trabajo, una dura vida hasta entonces.

"¡Eh!" Dijo Jhon volviéndo a venir a la taberna, esta vez solo. "¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!"

"¡Jhonny¡Has regresado!" Dije sonriendo y tirando una nueva jarra de cerveza.

"Isa, mi cerveza." Dijo un hombre.

"¡Ya va!" Dije. "Enseguida vuelvo, Jhon."

Serví la jarra de cerveza y el resto de pedidos y volví tras la barra para comenzar a limpiar el resto de jarras y vasos.

"¿Y bien?" Dije sonriendo. "¿Qué tal el último viaje¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"Nada." Me dijo. "Seguimos buscando la Leyenda de Halcón. Pero, te hemos traído regalos." Me dijo mirándome con los ojos medio cerrados y sonriendo tendiéndome una cajita.

"Gracias por el regalo." Dije sonriendo y abriéndolo para ver una joya, una concha y especias en unas bolsitas pequeñas. "Ya os dije que lo mejor sería abandonar ese estúpido sueño." Dije sonriendo. "No conseguiréis nada."

"Dime¿quién es ese Rog que menciona Lag?" Me preguntó.

"Nadias Rog." Le dije sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. "Era mi bis-abuelo. El padre de la madre de mi padre. Murió quemado por hereje al predicar la existencia de la civilización de Halcón."

"Entonces tú..." Me dijo sorprendido.

"Tenéis que dejarlo." Le avisé. "Últimamente... he tenido unos sueños horribles. Sueños en los que unos hombres sobre unas bestias enormes atacaban a otros con unas más pequeñas pero que depronto se transformaban primero en bestias y luego en armas. No quedó nada ahí. Solo... muerte."

Esa misma semana el barco partía de nuevo, la noche en que partió la Red Skele vino Lag a mi taberna puesto que había vuelto herido de la última vez y esta vez el viaje era corto y él necesitaba reposo para reponerse; a pesar de eso, vino de noche y se quedó hasta cuando cerré la taberna.

Lo que pasó esa noche es algo que no podría olvidar aunque los años pasasen...


	6. Episodio 5

**EPISODIO 5**

Esa misma semana el barco partía de nuevo, la noche en que partió la Red Skele vino Lag a mi taberna puesto que había vuelto herido de la última vez y esta vez el viaje era corto y él necesitaba reposo para reponerse; a pesar de eso, vino de noche y se quedó hasta cuando cerré la taberna.

"Lag, deberías irte." Le dije. "Voy a cerrar y tu deberías descansar."

"Tan solo tengo un brazo mal." Me dijo él sonriendo y mostrándome el antebrazo vendado bajo su camisa. "Lo justo para no poder coger una espada en un tiempo."

"Deberías pues regresar a casa y esperar a que sane." Le dije yo también sonriendo. "En fiin, la última ronda y te vas a casa ¿vale?"

"Para qué. No hay nadie allí, todos han zarpado." Me dijo negando hacia el suelo para alzar la vista y mirarme. "Ya sé tu secreto, tu bisabuelo era un descendiénte. Asi que seguramente tú también lo seas."

"No." Dije ríéndome. "¿En serio te has creído ese cuento¡No es más que una leyenda!"

"¿Y si no lo fuese?" Me dijo. "¿Y si fuese una descendiente¿No sería tu deber encontrar ese tesoro¿Perpetuar tu raza?"

"Lag, estás hablando como un demente." Le dije riéndome. "¿Te estás oyendo? Estás diciendo un montón de bobadas y burradas. No hay tales bestias."

"Yo creo que sí existen." Me dijo sonriendo mientras se tomaba su vaso de ron y yo acababa de poner los vasos recién lavados en la barra para ir secándolos uno a uno. "Y algún día los encontraré. Formaré una banda donde todos los descendientes sean bienvenidos para luchar por nosotros."

"Lag, no hay descendientes." Le dije sonriendo y ocultando lo que estaba viendo y sintiéndo. "Ni yo soy descendiente ni tú eres descendiente. ¿Cuándo vais a dejar esa tontería¿Cuando te cases con Leira?"

"Yo no quiero a Leira." Me dijo serio. "Quiero más a otra mujer. Leira es débil, prefiero alguna mujer más peligrosa y valiosa."

"No es eso lo que el capitán o Leira créen." Le dije sonriéndo y dándome cuenta de que solo estába borracho. "Leira crée que te casarás con ella, como el capitán."

"¿Y tú?" Me preguntó divertido apoyándo su cara en la mano para verme trabajar. "¿Qué crées?"

"Yo creo que deberías casarte con ella." Le dije. "Serás capitán del Red Skele y tendrás una mujer valiosa a tu lado. Leira es fuerte y valiente. Sabe pelear y es una experta marinera ya. Además... ahora es muy bella. Todos los hombres que vienen aquí lo dicen."

"Yo sé de una mujer más valiente, y que sabe navegar tambien bien aunque no haya salido a la mar hace tiempo." Me dijo como bromeando. "Y puedo asegurarte que ahora ella no le tiene nada que envidiar en belleza a Leira."

"Las sirenas que dices que veis en vuestros viajes no cuentan, solo las véis cuando tomáis más de dos vasos de ron seguidos." Le dije divertida mientras colocaba los vasos en su lugar de espaldas a él.

"Me refería a una sirena con dos piernas." Me dijo dejándo el vaso en la barra. "Me refería a una amiga de hace tiempo. Me refería a tí." Me dijo susurrándome al oído.

No sé cómo había llegado hasta mí y ahora me estába atacando desde la espalda con sus palabras dulces como miel y tentadoras como un pecado.

"Lag..." Murmuré mientras me besaba el cuello. "Esto no está bien. Leira... Jhon..."

"Leira no sabrá nada si tú no quieres..." Me dijo. "Y el patético de mi hermano está enamorado de ella. Yo en cambio estoy más interesado en tí." Añadió mientras me bajaba la manga de la camisa para descubrir mis hombros y besarlos. "Siempre te he traido los regalos que querías. Soy el que mejor te comprende. Ambos conseguiremos devolver a la vida a nuestra civilización..."

No dijo nada más y sentí como mi voluntad flaqueaba cuando me besó profundamente mientras con sus brazos me cubría tanto que me parecía que me ocultaría de la vista.

Esa noche... no podré olvidarla nunca, por muchos años que pasen. Es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, un secreto que solo sabíamos Lag, la taberna y yo pero que luego Leira supo cuando más tarde le entregaron mi hijo y ella se lo entregó a una monja para que lo criáse.

El barco regresó, y tan pronto como lo hizo Lag se volvió a embarcar, en las siguientes semanas la herida curó, pero mi regla no apareció. Un retraso debido a un fuerte golpe que me llevé en una pelea por defenderme ante unos ladrones de tierra, pensé. Cuando volvió a regresar el barco a tierra la locura de Lag se había vuelto a incrementar más. Lo primero que hizo cuando desembarcó fue venir a verme y traerme su habitual regalo de un manuscrito y una joya.

Esa misma noche oí lo que había dicho Lag: "Yo ya no soy Barts como tampoco seré Spard. De ahora en adelante soy Lag Rog."

Supe que eso era una declaración de guerra para el capitán Spard aunque no supiese que relación tenía aquél nombre con mi familia y por ello, cuando oí que este iría a matarle me preocupe. Esa misma tarde, casi cuando el sol iba a ocultarse oí a uno de los marineros del Red Skele que el capitán había ido con los dos hermanos Barts y su hija hasta el acantilado de las afueras del pueblo.

Fue un reflejo, dejé a Mary-Ann al mando de la taberna y salí corriendo hacia allí por la puerta trasera, con mis dagas listas para el ataque.

Cuando llegué allí Jhon y Leira observában desde una distancia prudencial, él congelado y ella al parecer sin mover un dedo por voluntad propia.

"¡¡Has desonrrado a mi hija, maldito desagradecido rastrero e hijo de p!!" Gritó el capitán tan fuerte que hasta yo lo oí.

Entonces ví como le hacía un corte en cada mejilla Lag y antes de que pudiese defenderse tenía una espada clavada en medio de la tripa.

Apenas pude reprimir el grito que acababa de surgir en mi boca. Caí al suelo tras el árbol desde el que estaba observando todo, lloré y lloré y ellos se fueron sin que me diese cuenta.

Cuando regresé a la taberna me mantuve en la cocina; sabía que esa noche no podría poner buena cara y prefería que no me viesen llorar.

La noticia de que Lag había sido asesinado por el capitán Spard por un asunto de honor voló como la pólvora en los siguientes días. Jhon también se pasó por la taberna para intentar alejarse de todas aquellas habladurías. Pasó en la taberna más tiempo que en su casa; así que hablar de lo ocurrido fue inevitable.

Ese mismo día me dí cuenta de que yo aún le amaba, a Lag pero sobre todo a Jhon. No había conseguido olvidar a Jhon a pesar de esa primera vez con Lag...

Fue inevitable que en el dolor de la pérdida Jhon y yo hiciésemos lo que hicimos. Ahora no me siento orgullosa de lo que pasó. Ni con uno ni con otro.

Y entonces un día llegó la noticia, cuando volvieron de otra travesía tras ese día. Jhon regresó a la taberna para verme y me trajo su habitual caja de regalos. Especias, un collar de cuentas de uno de los poblados donde habían hecho escala y una hermosa caracola con una orquídea.

"Me dijíste que no sabías lo que era una caracola de los mares del sur." Me dijo cuando me vió mirarla. "Así que como paramos en una playa y la ví la cogí para tí con esa flor para adornarla." Añadió sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos. "Y que conste que me costó un remojón cogerla y tuve que pelearme por ella con el cangrejo que la habitaba. Leira la quería porque es la más grande que había visto nunca, pero yo le dije que la había cogido para tí."

Entonces no pude controlarme y salté abrazándome a su cuello mientras él sorprendido giraba en el sitio soportando la inercia de mi salto.

"Muchas gracias." Dije sonriendo mientras una lágrima me caía rodando por las mejillas.

Ya nada podía empañar esa alegría, nada... o eso creía.

"Por cierto¿recuerdas que Leira estaba un poco rara últimamente?" Me dijo. "¿Que había comenzado a comportarse un poco raro y todo eso?"

"Sí, todos creíamos que regresó un poco enferma del último viaje." Dije llenando una jarra de cerveza y comenzando a llenar otra.

"Bueno, pues..." Dijo para acercarse a mí sobre la barra para susurrarme el resto. "El capitán no quiere que se sepa y me ha ofrecido la mano de su hija antes de que se descubra todo, resulta que estába embarazada de Lag. De la vez que él la desonró antes de que el capitán lo matara."

Entonces me quedé congelada y la manilla del tonel se rompió bajo mi mano haciéndo saltar todo el rubio líquido sobre mí que me desperté y me puse a intentar taparla ante la mirada de todos con mis manos.

Por suerte Jhon fue más rápido y taponó el barril con un corcho.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó.  
"Sí, si.." Dije intentando aparentar que nada pasaba. "Tan solo me he mojado un poco. Mira toda esta cerveza desperdiciada..."

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Me preguntó preocupado. "Se ha roto tan derepente que..."

"Últimamente estaba un poco... suelto el tapón con grifo para servir." Mentí yo.

"Pareces un poco... cansada." Me dijo. "¿No estarás enferma?"

"Se me pasará." Le dije.

No, no estaba enferma. Vomitaba cada mañana y había dejado de ocuparme de la compra del pescado cuando descubrí que los olores fuertes me producían nauseas. Cuando fui al médico la primera vez que me pasó eso y me dijo la verdad... me entristecí.

Estába embarazada, y el padre podía ser cualquiera de los dos hermanos...

Ahora el que estaba vivo me acababa de decir que se iba a casar con la mujer a la que él amaba porque ella estaba embarazada de su hermano; el bebé no tendría padre. Además, mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada del hombre al que una vez había amado y se iba a casar con el otro hombre al que había amado desde pequeña...

Lo único que me quedaba era huir e intentar olvidar.

Ya me habían ofrecido unirme a barcos antes pero las rechacé porque me sentía feliz viendo a mis amigos cuando volvían, siendo la primera en darles la bienvenida cuando venían.

Ahora Lag estaba muerto y Leira y Jhon iban a casarse; lo último que me quedaba era irme y dejárles la vía libre.

Cuando un viejo capitán de un barco mercenario, o sea que realizaba cualquier trabajo por el que le pagaran bien, me lo volvió a ofrecer acepté la propuesta.

"Ya sé que te has negado muchas veces." Me dijo. "Pero sabes que en mi barco serías bienvenida cuando decidas que deseas navegar. Nosotros nos irémos en una semana y..."

"Me iré con vosotros." Le dije dándole los cambios de su pedido sin mirarle. "Una semana es más que suficiente para dejar todos mis asuntos aquí atados."

"ya, ya sé que... ¿Has dicho que vienes¿Seguro?" Me dijo.

"Claro. Necesito salir de aquí, y creo que su barco es una de las mejores opciones." Afirmé. "Siempre y cuando..."

"Tranquila, puedes venir con nosotros hasta que decidas que un puerto te gusta y decidas dejarnos." Me dijo.

"Señor, tiene un trato." Le dije sonriendo.

Una semana fue más que suficiente para dejar todo atado. Preparar la maleta con todos mis tesoros y pertenencias necesarias para un viaje como ese, dejar a la anciana Señora Carpenter como jefa con la condición de que me enviase un porcentaje de los sacado en la taberna como arrendamiento del local, saldar cuentas con proveedores y demás... y escribir las cartas de despedida para Barts, el capitán Spard y Leira que estaban en un nuevo viaje.

Ese fue el final.

Luego me embarqué y fuimos de un puerto a otro. Me convertí en una mercenaria y poco a poco mi abdomen creció haciéndo evidente mi estado. Mi capitán me ayudó a tener a mi hijo trayendo a una mujer que me ayudase si me ponía de parto en medio del mar. Tuve a mi hijo conmigo exáctamente dos meses, hasta el día en que me lo robaron y morí... para luego renacer con otro nombre, otra identidad... sin pasado.

"Isa, Isa." Me dijo Coco sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Sí, chiqui?" Dije sonriendo en la cama. "Oh... no me digas que me he quedado dormida. ¿Qué pasa ahora?" Le pregunté cuando le vi que me daba la espalda.

Entonces me miré yo mísma y descubrí por qué me había dado la espalda. Estaba cubierta solo por la camisa de mi padre que era como cinco tallas mayor que yo, que se había abierto y dejaba ver no solo mis hombros sino hasta el ombligo y medio pecho cubriendo el otro médio desde el centro hasta fuera sin enseñar nada demasiado bochornoso.

"Perdonadme, me he quedado dormida." Le dije a Coco mientras me abrochaba la camisa.

"No, todos duermen aún." Me dijo. "Pero... me preguntaba si podías enseñarme eso de los pasos que practicáis Pete y yo."  
"Sí, claro." Le dije sonriendo. "Dame unos minutos para acabar de vestirme y estaré ahí fuera."


	7. Episodio 6

**EPISODIO 6**

(Voz de Barts)

"Eso es." Le dijo Isa a Coco. "Mal." Dijo cuando lo derribó con la escoba. "Coco, tienes que recordar lo que te enseño." Añadió tendiéndole la escoba para ayudarle a levantar.

"Lo siento." Le dijo él desde el suelo cogiéndo la ayuda y levantándose. "No volverá a pasar."

"Eso espero." Dijo ella. "Va, otra vez."

Llevaban ya una temporada ensayando los pasos de esgrima y Coco ya era capaz de contestarle con bastante soltura. Ella estaba enseñando también a Miluca pero con ella estába todavía en las coreografías básicas con ayuda de Pete.

Entonces la escoba de Coco volvió volar de sus manos y ella le volvió a apoyar la punta de su escoba en el pecho.

"_Touchez_. Otra vez." Le dijo ella. "Tienes que cogerla con más fuerza, agárrala bien para que no se escape."

"¿Lo intentámos otra vez?" Le preguntó Coco cogiéndo la escoba.

"No, por un día es más que suficiente." Le dijo ella sonriendo y desordenándole el pelo con una mano. "Un buen espadachin en esgrima no se hace de la noche a la mañana."

Coco se quedó un poco decepcionado, pero ella se fue igualmente. Estaba sudando un poco, pero no era de extrañar porque llevaba un rato dándo mamporros a un saco y luego practicando esgrima con Pete para luego enseñarle a Coco y Miluca.

"Parece que os va bien." Le dije sonriendo. "Eres buena."

"Coco es un gran chaval. Progresa con rapidez y ya es muy bueno con la espada." Me dijo. "Su padre debe estar orgulloso."

"Lo estaría, si él y Coco no tuviesen formas de pensar tan diferentes." Le dije. "Tiene los ojos, el corazón y la mente de su madre. Eso le ha salvado..."

"Ah, entonces su madre tiene que estar orgullosa." Dijo ella sonriendo. "A veces me recuerda a alguien."

"Si conociste a la madre talvez a ella." Le dije.

"No, me recuerda a un bebé." Me contestó mirándolo pasar el mocho por cubierta. "No exáctamente al bebé." Dijo casi riéndo. "Al niño que me hubiese gustado que llegase a ser. He oido sus valores." Me dijo sonriendo y mirándome. "Son muy nobles."

"Hemos intentado que cogiese los buenos." Dije sonriendo.

"Por cierto¿cómo se llama?" Me preguntó cogiéndo la correa que usaba como látigo y poniéndose a practicar. "¿Coco qué más?" Preguntó dándo a la primera lata que salió volando.

"Ah, Farkena, como su madre." Le dije mientras le daba a la segunda y tercera latas. "Coco Farkena."

Entonces falló el tiro y le dió al palo de la fregona rompiéndolo por la mitad.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"No importa." Le dije. "Pero... dime por favor por qué cada vez que te digo un nombre ocurre algo raro."

"¿Qué dice?" Me dijo sonriendo nerviosa. "Lo siento mucho, yo... no cogí el cordón con suficiente firmeza y se me resbaló un poco por lo que fallé el tiro por poco. Lo siento." Añadió levantándose y apresurandose a irse a la cocina tras colocarse bien el cordón-látigo en el cuello.

(Voz de Isa)

Tan pronto llegué a la cocina me tuve que apoyar en la encimera para no caerme de la impresión mientras comenzaba a respirar demasiado deprisa.

El chico pequeño, Coco. ¡Su nombre era Coco Farkena!

"Buenas Isa, yo venía a por un poco de fruta para matar el hambre." Me dijo entrando y sirviéndose una manzana del barril de estas en la esquina junto a la mesa.

No sé qué le hizo reparar en mí; talvez fuese el hecho de que no moviese un dedo para intentar impedirle que picase entre horas, talvez oyese mi respiración entrecortada y deprisa... o talvez fuese el hecho de que estaba comenzando a sentir que me fallaban las piernas y me mareaba.

"¿Isa?" Djio al verme. "¡¿Qué te pasa¡Isa!" Gritó entonces.

"Mi niño... mi hijo..." Murmuré antes de desmayarme.

(Voz de Barts)

"¿Qué a pasado?" Le pregunté a Nose cuando salió de la habitación de las chicas.

"Nada, tiene el corazón aceleardo." Nos dijo él. "Parece que se ha desmayado porque se hiperventiló."

¿Se hiper-ventiló? Entonces me vino a la mente su imágen ventilandose con un abanico enorme y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Coco.

"Es cuando una persona respira tan deprisa que el exceso de oxígeno de pronto causa que se marée y se desmaye." Dijo Nose.

"Cuando la encontré respiraba muy rápido." Dijo Bakuchi preocupado. "Me asustó un poco verla así..."

"¿Qué causa eso de hiper-ventilarse?" Preguntó Pete.

"Puede ser muchas causas." Dijo Nose. "Desde enfermedad hasta extenuación, pero... lo más probable es que haya sido por puro nerviosismo."

"¿Y qué nerviosismo ha podido tener?" Dijo Pete. "Cuando entrenaba esgrima con Coco no estaba nerviosa."

"No sé." Dije yo.

"Bakuchi, tú la encontraste y eres el que estaba allí cuando se desmayó." Dijo Miluca asustada. "¿Dijo algo?"

"Yo... creo que dijo algo sí. Pero no tenía sentido." Dijo Bakuchi.

"Bien, y qué fue." Pregunté.

"A ver... dijo..." Dijo intentando hacer memoria. "Mi niño. Mi hijo." Dijo recordando. "Sí, eso dijo: 'mi niño' y 'mi hijo'. Aunque fue muy entrecortado, como si le costase un horror decír cada palabra."

Entonces recordé algo que me había contado su amigo el gigante negro. Ella tuvo un hijo, un hijo de esa mujer, que desapareció antes de conocerla a ella. ¿Y si ese hijo era Coco?

No, no podía ser. Yo conocía a su madre, la conocí. Y ella... ella se fué, lo último que sabía de ella es que el barco en que navegaba, uno de mercenario, había sido atacado por piratas y no había quedado vida en él. Ella estaba muerta¿o no?

¿He vivido todo este tiempo en una mentira?

"¿Capitán?" Me preguntaron. "Estás muy callado¿ocurre algo?"

"No, nada." Dije sacudiéndo la cabeza. "Salid, necesita descansar."

Allí solo quedó Miluca. Mientras Pete se encargaba de cocinar la cena yo fui a ver a Coco que estaba en cubierta.

"Coco, dime." Le dije. "¿Te han dicho alguna vez qué fue de tus padres? Antes de saber que tu padre era..."

"No." Me dijo. "Siempre me han dicho que la buenaventura me llevó a la ciudad de la capitana Spard, era huérfano."

"Y no tienes ninguna cosa de tu madre¿no?" Le pregunté.

"No, nada." Me dijo. "¿Por qué? Estas muy raro Barts. ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, nada." Le dije sonriendo y frotándole la cabeza suavemente. "Tenía curiosidad."

Esa noche estuvimos haciéndo guardia Miluca y yo puesto que yo tenía que conducir el barco un rato mientras Hulk dormía. Ella no dió muestras de vida en ningún momento, salvo para moverse como torturada por terribles sueños que atormentaban su mente.


	8. Chapter 7

**EPISODIO 7**

(Voz de Isa)

Es increible, ni siquiera cuando estoy mal soy capaz de estar mucho rato durmiendo. Más aún cuando no hago más que soñar cosas del pasado que me atormentan. La muerte de Lag, el asalto del barco que hizo que acabasemos todos muertos... Escenas que nisiquiera yo podía recordar pero me atormentaban.

"Por fín despiertas, bella durmiente." Me dijo Bakuchi desde la cama de Miluka cuando abrí los ojos y pestañeé. "¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

"Un poco mareada." Dije. "¿Qué me ha pasado¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Te desmayaste en mis brazos en la cocina, entonces grité y llamé a la gente y vinieron el capitán y el resto. Cuando el capitán se dió cuenta de que no estabas bien te cogió en brazos como pudo, que dijo que pesabas un huevo y medio, y te trajo aquí donde Nose te reconoció y..."

"Al grano, por favor." Le dije.

"Te hiper-ventilaste o algo así y te desmayaste." Me dijo. "Pero no sabíamos qué te lo causó."

"Yo no sé qué..." Le dije. "Ah, vale." Añadí al recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

¡La tarde anterior¿Qué hora era¿Cuánto había dormido?

"¡Dios!" Exclamé. "¡¿Qué hora es?!" Pregunté incorporándome y sintiéndo un poco de mareo. "¡La gente estará esperando la comida!"

"Tranquilízate." Me dijo Bakuchi dándome la mano para sujetarme. "Es mediodía, has estado dormida casi un día. Claro que anoche no te dormiste por la forma habitual."

"Ya, gracias." Dije. "Creo que iré a hacer la comida, sí. Y a pedir perdón por haberme dormido para la cena de ayer y el desayuno."

"Eh, tranquila o te volverá a dar otro yuyu." Me dijo. "Además, no tienes que disculparte por una tontería como esa. Estábas enferma y no podías."

"Yo nunca dejo de trabajar por estar mareada." Afirmé yo mirándole.

"Como quieras, pero..." Me dijo.

"¿Pero?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué pasa...?"

"Que ya han comido." Me dijo sonriendo pícaramente. "Y yo tengo la comida reservada porque enseguida acababa mi turno de cuidados. Pero vaya, que si quieres cocinar cocina."

"No te rías de mí." Le dije. "Jo... el capitán me va a matar." Añadí mientras salíamos a cubierta.

Allí estában todos sentádos comiendo o mejor dicho, acabando el postre.

"¡Hombre!" Dijo Migal. "Ya te has despertado."

"Sí, yo... siento lo que pasó y..." Dije rascándome la nuca.

"Y no tienes nada que disculpar." Me dijo el capitán.

"Sí, tú no tienes la culpa de ponerte enferma." Dijo Pete. "Ha pasado y ha pasado."

"Solo quiero que me digas dónde metes tus kilos porque pesas más de lo que aparentas." Me dijo el capitán.

"Peso solo 54 kilos." Dije confusa. "Bueno, 79 cuando voy vestida."

"¿Y esos 25 kilos de ropa?" Me preguntó Bakuchi llegando detrás con un par de platos tendiéndome uno mientras Coco parecía contar con los dedos.

"Yo no he dicho que sean de ropa." Dije entonces cogiendo el plato. "Es ropa, son armas... y las botas, que pesan lo suyo." Afirmé sonriendo y sentándome.

No, en realidad eran 2 kilos de ropa y las botas, 3 más de armamento oculto por todos lados y los 20 de los pesos de entrenamiento y fortalecimiento. Estos últimos distribuidos en pesos de 6 kilos por brazo y 4 por pierna. 6x2 dan 12 y 4x2 dan 8, 12+8 dan 20 kilos distribuidos por las extremidades para conseguir que me fortaleciese, pero eso era mejor no decirlo tan a las claras a no ser que me preguntásen diréctamente eso.

"Bueno, entonces deberías tener más cuidado." Me dijo Migal. "A no ser que quieras acabar como Hulk." Añadió riéndose.

"Bueno, Hulk es un hombre." Dije mientras ambos peleaban. "Me pasa como... una cabeza y algo, pesará casi el doble que yo... Y yo solo soy una mujer de constitución algo escuchimiciada. Es evidente que por mucho que lo intente no voy a poder llegar a ser tan fuerte como él."

"Pero tú eres fuerte." Me dijo Coco. "Peleas muy bien con la espada."

"Tiene fuerza." Sentenció Death.

"Mucha para ser mujer." Añadió el capitán.

"Isa, tienes que enseñarme a hacer lo del esgrima." Me dijo Coco. "Y tiénes que ser tú."

Eso me hizo sonreir. Sí, ese chico se parecía un poco a mí.

"Por supuesto." Dije sonriendole y revolviéndole el pelo. "Será un honor enseñar a un chico tan majo. Lástima que solo me llegues al pecho."

Eso le hizo mosquear un poco mientras el resto se reía de la broma.

(Voz de Barts)

"Oye, tú tranquila sobre lo de las comidas." Le dije a Isa mientras cocinaba. "Pete se encargó de todo mientras Miluca removía y hacía las cosas que él le mandaba."

"Eso es bueno." Afirmé. "Algún día le enseñaré a cocinar si ella me lo pide."

"Pero que conste que tú cocinas genial." Le dije intentando sonsacarle un poco más. "¿Aprendiste de un gran cocinero?"

"No lo sé." Dijo sonriendo. "Creo que... sí, aprendí sola en condiciones difíciles."

Que casualidad como mi amiga, ella había tenido la familia siempre dedicada a su taberna; ella había aprendido observando, pero aprendió a cocinar en serio cuando se hizo cargo de la taberna tras la muerte de sus padres.

"En fin, creo que Coco nunca ha comido tanto desde que... bueno, creo que nunca ha comido tanto a todas las horas de las comidas." Le dije sonriendo mientras intentaba coger un trozo de comida y ella me golpeaba la mano.

"Vale, vale." Dije sonriendo. "Ya me acuerdo, nada de comida fuera de las horas de comida."

"Exacto; y hablando de Coco, creo que eres un buen padre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Le has criado bien."

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo aunque con la impresión de que ella estaba intentando tantearme también. "He hecho lo mejor que he podido desde que le cogí en el barco hace dos años. Pero yo no soy su padre."

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo sorprendida. "Vaya, yo pensé..."

"Es mi sobrino." Le dije rápidamente. "Su madre era amiga mía en la infancia."

"Mientras no me demuestres que eres Jhonny no pienso permitir que sigas diciendo chorradas." Me dijo sujetando un cuchillo apuntado a mi hombro sin siquiera mirarme. "No te burles de la memoria de los muertos."

"Por cierto, mientras dormías hicimos escala en un puerto natural y... me permití cogerte un par de cosas." Añadí sacando de mi fajín una flor blanca y la concha rara que habíamos encontrado en la playa.

"¡¡Ah!!" Dijo ella feliz saltándo para coger la concha y la flor que yo ahora sujetaba en alto lejos de su alcance y finalmente cogiéndolas. "¡Que bonitas¡Me encantan estas conchas¡Es... es la primera que veo al natural!"

Sï parecía ella de verdad. Solo Isa, su amiga Isa, la chica que durante años fue amiga suya, podría entusiasmarse así con una mera concha y una florecilla sin valor. Entonces salí de mi ensimismamiento y sonreí.

"Me alegro de que te guste." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, ya me acuerdo de quién eres. Tan solo dime una cosa."

"Claro, capitán." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras sacaba una sartén del fuego y ponía otra.

"¿Qué le regalaste a tu padre por su cumpleaños cuando tenías 9 años?" Le pregunté serio.

Podía recordar eso porque nos había llamado la atención y fue justo al año de llegar Lag y yo al pueblo con el capitán Spard que al ser amigo de sus padres había sido invitado a comer allí para celebrarlo. Pude ver cómo ella se puso rosa aunque no me miró.

"No lo recuerdo." Me dijo.

"Venga, es importante." Le dije.

"¡Que de verdad no me acuerdo!" Me dijo enfadada. "¡No puedo recordar gran cosa sobre mi pasado¡No quiero recordarlo!"

"Yo sí lo recuerdo." Le dije. "Haz memoria. Es importante."

"¡Te digo que no me acuerdo!" Me repitió.

"Pues yo puedo recordar todo ahora." Le dije. "Había una chica en nuestro pueblo. Era una amiga de mi amiga Leira, mi hermano Lag y mío." Añadí. "Hubiése sido un buen tripulante y un magnífico pirata a pesar de su origen humilde." Le dije sentándome en la encimera. "Era... no sé, siempre conseguía hacerme sentir bien cuando no podía superar la habilidad de mi hermano, siempre estaba ahí para mí. Estaba siempre soñando con el mar, 'Agún día surcaré los mares y seré una pirata al que todos temerán.' decía. Hubiese sido de los mejores si sus padres no hubiésen muerto. Cuando ellos murieron ella se puso muy triste, yo había ido a navegar con el capitán Spard, y cuando volvimos me enteré. Estuvimos en su taberna charlando y entonces yo le sugerí que la llevase ella en vez de venderla." Continué sin apartar los ojos de ella. "Volví a irme y esta vez nos fuimos Leira, Lag y yo dejándola a ella en tierra. Cuando volvimos ella sola había habierto la taberna de nuevo y trabajaba duro para intentar sacarla adelante. Entonces oímos que nadie la respetaba y que se habían metido con ella boicoteandola y el capitán, su hija y nosotros fuimos con otros tres compañeros a comer allí. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo y el capitán Spard consiguió ayudarla con cuatro clientes que se estaban pasando con ella. Y ella..."

"No fueron tres, era cinco clientes." Me dijo. "Y yo solo intentaba ser amable para que no se pudiese poner en entredicho mi servicio por ser pequeña. Al final se metieron con mis amigos y yo les tiré unos cuchillos que llevaba a la mesa del capitán, mis amigos y los otros cuatro amigos del capitán."

"¡Sí, exacto!" Dije riéndo. "Lo había olvidado."

"¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso sobre mí?" Me preguntó mirándome fíjamente a los ojos.

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso sobre mí?" Le pregunté al capitán mirándole fíjamente a los ojos después de que él me dijese casi con pelos y señales exactos lo que pasó en mi primer día como tabernera después de que mis padres muriesen, uno de los pocos momentos que podía recordar de mi vida pasada antes de morir y renacer.

"Porque eras mi mejor-mejor amiga." Me dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Entonces la mitáde de él se combirtió en un niño pequeño, Jhon Barts de pequeño sonriéndome desde el taburete de la taberna de mis padres mientras tomábamos un refresco porque Lag estaba de nuevo enfurruñado en su cuarto y Leira y el capitán estában en uno de sus momentos Padre-Hija. Él me había traído un regalo de su último viaje y cuando le pregunté me dió la misma respuesta con la misma cara.

Entonces sonreí y cerré los ojos mirando al suelo. Talvez y solo talvez, ese hombre que tenía ante mí fuese Jhon Barts. Era algo poco probable pero... si fuese así... eso me haría muy muy feliz.

"Capitán Barts, la cena estará lista en breve." Le dije sonriendo.

"Eso son buenas noticias." Me dijo. "Iré a informar inmediatamente."

(Voz de Pete)

"Capitán." Le dije cuando salió de la cocina.

"La cena estará lista en breve." Me dijo. "Y ella parece estar ya recuperada del todo."

"Me alegro." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, me alegro de que ya le llame por el nombre."

"Ah, sí." Dijo él como dándose cuenta entonces de ese detalle. "Sí es genial que por fin use mi apellido. Aún me queda un tramo para poder llegar a tocar la verdad sobre esa chica."

"¿Qué verdad?" Pregunté confuso.

"Sobre ella." Me contestó rascándose la nuca y sonriendo.


	9. Episodio 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

(Voz de Isa)

Al final, todo siguió como siempre. Ya pronto llegaríamos a un nuevo puerto y eso había subido el ánimo de todos. Yo por mi parte, había preparado ya mi disfraz.

"Cuando vayamos a entrar en el edificio necesitaremos una pequeña distracción." Había dicho el capitán.

"Bien, nosotros nos encargamos." Dijo Bakuchi. "Solo con Hulk y yo ya tendríamos un espectáculo digno de consideración."

"Con permiso." Había dicho yo. "No creo que sea tan buena idea. Horus me trajo ayer esto." Añadí pasándoles el rollo de carteles de busqueda de la tripulación. "Todos tenéis un precio por vuestra cabeza. Debería ser otra persona."

"¿Coco?" Dijo Migal. "Venga ya, aún es un crío."

"Había pensado mejor en alguien más mayor." Dije yo.

"¿Estás ofreciéndote tú?" Me dijo Pete preocupado. "Podría ser peligroso."

"Ya, pero a mí no me conocen, y sincéramente puedo dar un gran espectáculo." Dije sentándome en la silla con una pierna hasta entonces contra el pecho ahora la bajé. "Eso os daría... como una média hora a una hora completa; un buen rato para buscar lo que queremos y cogerlo sin problemas."

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Me preguntó Death.

"Oh, no os preocupéis." Dije echándome hacia atrás en la silla. "Dejádmelo a mí. Tengo un montón de números en la manga."

Así era, me llevaría mi disfraz habitual de capitán "Fénix"; luego, si las cosas iban mal, siempre podía recurrir al número de zíngara ladrona o de nuevo el mío propio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, desde ese día había comenzado a entrenar sola en movimientos básicos de la lucha sin armas, cuerpo a cuerpo. Había comenzado también a enseñar a Miluca y a mi hijo.

"Bien, Miluca, los pies más juntos." Le dije a la chica mientras le miraba desde encima de un barril. "Tranquila, hazlo despacito. A ver Coco." Añadí bajándome del tonel para arrodillarme tras de él y giarle los movimientos. "Así vuelve a intentarlo."

Al cabo de un rato cambié de movimiento y les enseñé una patada. Ambos se cayeron al intentarla.

"No, no." Le dije. "Cuando os ataquen no te van a dar opción de que te caigas y te levantes. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"No entiendo por qué hay que entrenar en esto." Me dijo enfurruñándose.

"Porque..." Comencé a decir.

"Eh, así ya podrás." Me dijo Bakuchi riéndose desde la barandilla cortándome.

"Qué le vamos a hacer, son los alumnos que tengo." Dije sonriendo. "Claro que también podría pelear contra alguien más. ¿Qué?. ¿Te ofreces como voluntario?"

"Bueno, estaría bien." Dijo él saltándo hasta mí. "Veamos qué puedes hacer."

"A ver, atentos." Les dije a los dos pequeños. "Va, intenta atacar."

Él me lanzó un puñetazo directo y yo le respondí bloqueándole el brazo y derribándolo de un golpe.

"Eso es como se hace este movimiento." Dije para los niños. "Gracias Bakuchi, la próxima vez intenta durame más¿ok?"

"Me duele el brazo..." Dijo sujetándose el hombro.

"A ver, cagueta." Le dije cogiéndole el brazo mientras se quejaba de dolor. "Se te ha salido el hombro... Aguanta un poco y..." Él entonces dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor y yo le debolví el hombro a su sitio. "Listo, te va a doler un poco durante un rato. Igual te he dado un poco demasiado en seco."

"Duele mucho." Dijo.

"Eh, aguantar un poco." Dijo Barts. "Nos acercamos al puerto."

"Iré a coger mis cosas." Afirmé rotando un poco las extremidades para mantenerlas calientes.

Tras eso fui a coger mis cosas tal y como había dicho y volví a cubierta vistiendo como una chica con un bolso con la ropa de mis disfraces bien enrollada en ella para hacerla lo más indetectable posible.

(Voz de Barts)

"Bien, ahora cada uno a lo suyo." Dije a los chicos. "No os despistéis."

"Sí." Dijeron a coro.

"Eh, Isa." Le dijo Bakuchi. "Ten cuidado."

"Tranquilos, lo de actuar es lo mío." Afirmó sonriendo y mostrándonos como debajo de la larga falda tenía unos pantalones remangados. "No creo que me pillen, y si lo hacen podría plantarles cara."

"Aún así, deberías tener cuidado." Le dije.

"Yo me quedo por aquí cogiéndo un par de cosas." Afirmó ella. "Creo que correréis vosotros más peligro. De cualquier modo... acordaros de hacer la señal cuando estéis listos."

Coco entonces fue a quedarse con ella y ella sonriendo sacudió la cabeza.

"Ve con Barts." Le dijo ella. "Yo ya tengo mis armas listas y él necesita más ayuda."

No, yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Pero ella sabía que estaba arriesgando su cuello y no quería arriesgar también el de Coco, por eso le mandaba con nosotros que solo teníamos que entrar en un sitio y buscar una cosa. Ella iba a tener a toda la caballería tras ella y por eso pensaba que Coco estaría más seguro con nosotros.

(Voz de Isa)

Estuve paseando por las calles, esperando la señal. Coco volvió a encontrarme, así que le llevé conmigo puesto que sabía dónde estaba el resto.

"Coco, ve y dile al capitán que la guardia cambiará en cinco minutos, por favor." Le dije. "Esperaré su señal para hacer mi parte ¿vale?"

"Pero... ellos dice que tú te arriesgarás demasiado..." Me dijo preocupado.

"Por eso, no necesito tener que estar preocupandome de más gente." Dije. "Corre, ve con ellos. Ah, dale de mi parte esto a Barts. Él sabrá cómo y cuando usarlo." Afirmé sacándome de mi muslo una navaja multiusos y dándosela plegada. "Y ahora corre, saber cuando cambia la guardia les vendá bien." Afirmé sonriendo y empujándole para que se fuera.

Él dudo un poco antes de irse corriendo, pero se fue.

Esperé de nuevo la señal, y justo cuando el cambio de guardia parecía estar en marcha. Entonces sonriendo aplasté un montón de frambuesas y moras en la mano y me la restregué por un lado de la frente haciendo un surco de zumo granate como sangre como en las manos y brazos y salí corriendo a la plaza donde ellos se escondían y la guardia nueva estaba a punto de quedarse.

"¡¡Ah!!" Grité. "¡Un pirata¡Un pirata me ha robado¡Parece un asesino!" Dije comenzando a aparentar llorar. "¡Corrió hacia el puerto!"

"¡¡Al puerto!!" Gritó el que parecía el capitán dejándome con solo un hombre para protegerme y ayudarme.

"Creo... creo que voy a desmayarme." Dije.

"Aguante un poco." Me dijo. "Voy a llevarla a un lugar más ventilado..."

Entonces me cogió con suavidad para evitar que me desmayase y yo miré por el rabillo del ojo a mis compañeros que ya comenzaban a moverse hacia el edificio a asaltar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el capitán levantó un pulgar sonriendo y yo asentí. Tan pronto ví mi oportunidad derribé al guardia con un solo golpe dejándolo incosciente por lo que le até las manos a la espalda y lo dejé colgado de una viga en un establo.

Entonces me quité el vestido quedándome con mi ropa de capitán Alex "el Fénix".

"Amigo, te he hechado de menos." Afirmé mientras me vendaba el pecho para hacerlo parecer de hombre. "En fin, es hora de que el capitán Alex aparezca por fin."

Con cuidado me puse el sombrero que había llevado plegado en el pecho y me lo puse tras devolverle su forma. Un sombrero de ala bastante flexible bajo el que me recogí el cabello dejándo solo un mechón fuera.

Corrí y corrí hasta alcanzar a los guardias en el puerto. Allí había gente, es cierto, pero eso solo significaba que tendría que tener más cuidado para no mezclar a inocentes en eso.

"Bueno..." Dije cuando vi que la guardia comenzaba a perder interés. "Que comience el show. ¡EH, CABEZAS DE METAL¿AHORA YA NO PODÉIS NI CAZAR UN RESFRIADO?"

"¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!" Dijo uno mientras yo saltaba al suelo callendo de pie con una voltereta y quitándome el polvo de mis mangas.

"¡Es el capitán Alex 'el fénix'!" Añadió otro.

"Exacto." Dije sonriendo y haciéndo una reverencia burlona a esos pardillos mientras la gente se apartaba debido a la leyenda que había crecido sobre mi crueldad y pocos escrúpulos a la hora de acabar con mis enemigos.

Claro que eso había contribuido en parte a que se generalizase y dijesen que no tenía piedad a la hora de matar a cualquiera que se me cruzase en mi camino. Ni que fuese una máquina asesína.

"¡Hay una gran recompensa sobre su cabeza!" Dijo el capitán. "Cogédle."

Eso era lo que quería. Comencé a correr y ellos me persiguieron callendo de lleno en mi trampa, les llevé lejos del lugar donde mis compañeros estában.

"¡Cogedle!" Gritaban apartando a gente de su camino.

Les tuve dando vueltas por ahí un buen rato, hasta cansarlos y perderles. Entonces me preocupé y volví sobre mis pasos.

Se habían vuelto a dispersar, así que pasé al paso dos.

"¡Eh, idotas!" Dije bromeando desde lo alto de una farola. "¿Tan pronto os habéis cansado de seguirme?"

Entonces sentí cómo me pasaba algo rozando. Una bala; había alguno con arma de fuego. Fruncí el ceño enfadándome; podían haberle dado a alguien inocente.

Ya llevabamos como cuarenta minutos entretenidos y ahora era cuando me habían tocado las narices a base de bien, salté al suelo.

"Eh, os parece bien ir por ahí jugando sucio ¿o qué?." Le dije molesta saltándo y callendo con una espada en cada mano con ambas puestas de forma de una hoja sola sujeta en el medio por mí y desviando dos balas más. "Porque solo por eso ya voy a matar a todos los que están disparando." Afirmé molesta.

(Voz de Barts)

"¡Lo tengo Barts!" Me gritó Coco con el mapa y la caja en la mano.

"¡Yo tengo la llave!" Dijo Migal. "Ha sido difícil pero..."

"¡Todos fuera!" Les dije. "Recordad que una compañera está ahí fuera distrayendo a los guardias."

Todos comenzamos a correr entonces para salir del edificio por la puerta trasera puesto que habíamos oído ruidos en la principal.

Hacía ya como cincuenta minutos que habíamos comenzado todo y la distracción debía estar perdiendo efecto. Cuando salimos a la calle y según nos ibamos acercando al puerto vimos que el caos que había creado era demasiado como para haberlo causado solo una chica. Eso me preocupó.

"Llevaros eso al barco." Les dije. "Death y yo vamos a buscar a nuestra chica."

"Yo también quiero ir." Dijo Coco.

"No." Dije yo. "Tú vete con ellos. Ella me mataría si se enterase que te he dejado venir."

"¡Yo no soy un niño!" Me dijo enfadado. "Puedo pelear bien."

"He dicho que no." Dije. "Iros al barco a llevar eso."

"Vamos." Le dijo Bakuchi.

Death y yo nos fuimos a buscarla a donde parecía que venía el centro de todo el caos. Pero allí no estaba ella, tan solo un hombre peleando eso era algo raro. Había visto el cartel de búsqueda de ese tipo. Mientras peleabamos Death y yo contra los soldados que vinieron a por nosotros recordé quién era.

"Eh, no huyáis de mí." Les dijo él tirándo un golpe de empuñadura de su espada a uno de los soldados.

"Hey¿habéis acabado ya?" Me preguntó cuando acabó espalda contra espalda conmigo.

"Sí." Dije reconociéndole como el capitán 'fénix', buscado y con precio bastante alto debido a su peligro y caracter letal. "¿Dónde está nuestra compañera? Como la hayas matado..."

"Tranquilo, vosotros iros." Me dijo tirándo un combinado conmigo. "Yo me encargo de estos."

Entonces cuando me abrió un hueco dió un mortal hacia atrás parando en un palo.

"Eh, capullos." Les dijo. "¿Vosotros sois marines y vais a dejarme escapar? Yo me las piro, esta fiesta es ya muy aburrida."

Comenzó a correr y la mayoría de guardia se dedicó a seguirle por lo que nos quedó poca gente.

Entonces vi que en el barco no habían seguido mis ordenes. Allí estaban todos los hombres salvo Miluca, Pete y Nose, que no dudaron en venir a echar una mano.

(Voz de Isa)

Al final había conseguido perder a la guardia y yo me había escondido en un cuarto de una casa vacío para quitarme la venda y la camisa y cambiarmela por mi propia camisa y el corsé para pegarla al cuerpo bajo el pecho mientras madecía a mi capitán y sus hombres por metetes. Guardé también el sombrero dejándo caer mi pelo de nuevo sobre mis hombros antes de cortar un lazo del vestido y atarme el pelo en una larga coleta baja.

"Esa maniobra era para distraer, no para que se metiesen en medio." Seguí refunfuñando mientras cogía mis cosas y las cargaba para ir al barco a dejarlas.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Miluca preocupada.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunté.

"Han ido a buscarte." Me dijo asustada. "En la ciudad había un caos increible..."

"Lo sé, lo he causado yo." Dije seria viéndo a Pete que venía. "Os dije que no os metiéseis, que eso era solo para distraer."

"Estábamos preocupados por tí." Me dijo Pete.

"¿Dónde está Coco?" Pregunté al darme cuenta de que no estaba.

"Se ha escapado con el resto." Me dijo Pete.

No me molesté ni en decir nada, salté por la borda y aterricé suavemente en el puerto para correr con mis dos espadas hasta el centro de la pelea. Allí estaban todos los hombres del barco salvo Pete y Nose, además de Coco al que no vi al principio.

Le busqué con toda mi fuerza hasta verle peleando a espada con tres tipos.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y de un salto me puse en medio de los hombres con una espada de un guardia muerto entre los dientes y otra más en cada mano.

Dos de los guardias no tuvieron siquiera opción a defenderse, los cortes fueron precisos. Esta vez no me importaba matar después de apartar a Coco de allí con un golpe suficiente para enviarlo lejos de la pelea.

El tercero acabó mal herido pero no muerto. No podía oir nada, tan solo podía ver todo rojo por la ira. Esos cabrones estaban atacando a mi hijo; un niño pequeño contra cuatro hombres.

El cuarto tuvo más suerte, perdimos las armas en un forcejeo de espadas y comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Por mucho que él me tirase golpes yo era más rápida y hábil que él. En el tercer golpe le atrapé el brazo con los míos en forma de tijera y le partí el cúbito y el radio que crujieron mientras él gritaba de dolor. El otro brazo acabó roto y dislocado en el hombro.

Creo que también le rompí alguna costilla cuando lo mandé de una patada contra un pilar de piedra.

Ya solo me quedaba otro más que había venido con el cuarto al ver la suerte de sus compañeros. Este duro también poco, me preparé para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero él sacó su espada, así que yo recogí las mías haciendo acrobacias mientras luchaba por esquibar sus golpes.

Tal vez no fuese la mejor, tal vez incluso un enclenque como Death pudiese ganarme... pero era muy peligroso enfadarme, y por eso este último acabó también en el suelo. Tras eso el resto escapáron de allí y yo tiré el arma de la boca para guardar las otras dos en sus vainas jadeando de cansancio.

Cuando me giré a ver a mis compañeros estaban medio sorprendidos medio confusos.

"Lo mejor... será... irnos ya..." Dije jadeando aún para ir recuperando un poco la voz. "Antes de que... lleguen con... refuerzos."

"Hulk, llévala tú." Le ordenó el capitán. "Vamonos."

Yo solamente negué con la cabeza.

"Puedo sola." Dije.

"Vale, pues andando." Dijo el capitán.

Fuimos al puerto y allí cargamos todo, lo cargaron todo. Yo simplemente me dediqué a subir y sentarme por allí, apartada de todo con una petaca de las robadas de algunos de los guardias. La olí y me olió a vodka así que bebí un buen trago antes de echarme un poco por los brazos para curarme las heridas de la pelea.

Dolía, es cierto, pero ante la perspectiva de las medicinas de Nose y mi sabiduría popular me quedaba con la última a no ser que fuese de verdad algo gordo, grave.

(Voz de Bakuchi)

Era curioso, mientras veía cocinar a la peliroja con una venda sobre el brazo del codo hasta el hombro y un par de parches en el costado y los antebrazos me sorprendió ver la fiereza con que había luchado contra los soldados que estaban luchando con Coco.

No, nadie lo había esperado. Nos había tomado de imprevisto. Pero... ¿quién iba a decir que una chica tan... como ella, podía pelear tanto? Había matado a un par de tíos y tenía aún una mejilla salpicada de sangre como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Era como si hubiese estado poseída.

"Buen trabajo." Le había dicho Barts dándole un toque en el hombro cuando nos alejámos del puerto y ella miró por la borda.

Desde que se había vuelto a subir al barco no había dicho una sola palabra. Era... como si aún siguiese un poco poseída.

Ya era de noche y salí a dar una vuelta por cubierta así que la ví. Estaba sentada en el palo frontal mirando al horizonte en silencio, como abstraida.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" Le pregunté apoyándome en la barandilla. "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Intentar calmar el dolor." me dijo suavemente tras negar para volver a callarse.

"Ah, bueno, los cortes esos tienen que doler." Dije intentado hacerla ver que la entendía.

En cambio, ella solo negó.

"No es eso." Me dijo. "Me duele por dentro, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Esos cabrones..."

"Bueno, te has cargado a dos." Le dije.

"No." Dijo. "Ha sido uno, el otro puede sobrevivir." Afirmó. "Intento encontrar el perdón por lo que he hecho. Ya me cuesta dormir de por sí como para ahora esto..."

Así que no podía dormir porque tenía remordimientos... curioso. ¿Cuanto la conocíamos? Me daba la impresión que solo conocíamos la punta del iceberg.

"Si no vas a poder dormir cuando mates a alguien entonces no lo hagas." Le dije.

"Siempre he podido dormir." Afirmó tranquila. "Desde aquél día que morí y resucité... nunca me ha importado volver a morir pero antes me llevaría a muchos enemigos conmigo al infierno. Pero ahora... no puedo seguir ignorando lo poco que sé del pasado. Es... es como una revolución dentro de mí. Quiero ser mejor persona pero no puedo ignorar tantos años de mi pasado..."

Era increible, ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba en aquella posición tan precaria sin miedo a caerse de allí, en cambio se lamentaba de cosas.

De pronto me dí cuenta de otra cosa, solo cuando había corrido a defender a Coco como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro, solo entonces se había convertido en ese demonio vengador, en esa máquina de pelea y asesinato.

"Bakuchi." Me dijo entonces. "No te acerques mucho a mí... acabarás podrido y muerto."

"No me importa arriesgarme." Le dije yo. "Sé que te volvió loca ver cómo peleaban contra Coco."

"No pude mantener el control." Me dijo ella. "Es como... lo ves todo rojo y pierdes el control. Luego es horrible porque no puedes recordar gran cosa. Tienes heridas y no sabes cómo te las has hecho, estás cubierta de sangre y no recuerdas de quién."

Podía sentir cómo se debía sentir ella con esa descripción. Debía ser horrible, no tener memoria de su pasado, ni de momentos puntuales en que perdía la razón y se volvía un auténtico demonio asesino.

"No te martirices por eso." Le dije dándome cuenta de su sufrimiento. "Hiciste lo que sentíste mejor, terrible, pero en el momento fue lo que sentías que querías hacer."

"Pero esque yo no voy por ahí matando gente." Me dijo. "Coco debe estar muerto de miedo..."

"Hombre, la verdad es que asusta verte peleando así, pero... yo diría que eras como una leona protegiéndo a sus cachorros." Dije bromeando. "Como si Coco fuese tu hijo, curioso ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Muy curioso."

Entonces guardó silencio un poco y se echó hacia atrás mirando al cielo.

"Gracias Bakuchi." Dijo suavemente. "Me ha ayudado mucho tu charla."

"Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras." Me ofrecí sonriendo. "Pero ahora sé buena chica y vuelve a tu cama a dormir."

"Creo que hoy dormiré en cubierta." Dijo ella. "Hace una noche perfecta para esto."


End file.
